


Harry otter Price of Deceit Book One: Truth

by DAExodus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAExodus/pseuds/DAExodus
Summary: When Harry meets someone in Muggle London who he thought wanted him dead, the wizarding world is shortly thrown into chaos. Lies are revealed, family is gained, and allegiances are drawn. All the while Dumbledore will reap what he has sown, thus is the price of deceit.





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note’s: Hey guys, I’m back. . 

Now then, let me say that I got the inspiration for this story from AdriannaAJ and her story Rise of the Dark Lords, so I suggest you head over to her page and check it out.

Also, I’m sad to admit that my Naruto story, Priest of Jashin, has been taken down. There are several reasons for this, one of which is lack of inspiration. 

This story will not have a great update schedule. Expect random and far in between posts.And lastly, the pairing will be a harem. 

XXXX

Price of Deceit  
Prologue - Serpents Heirs

XXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe, J.K Rowling does. I only own the plot to this story.

XXXX

Summary: When Harry meets someone in Muggle London who he thought wanted him dead, the wizarding world is shortly thrown into chaos. Lies are revealed, family is gained, and allegiances are drawn. All the while Dumbledore will reap what he has sown, thus is the price of deceit.

XXXX

The late August night was warm and quiet as the denizens of the valley went about their nightly tasks. The owls hunted for mice, the mice hunted for other foods while trying to survive larger predators, and at the same time other animals attempted to do the same . However, if anyone were to pay particular attention, they would notice that the animals gave a wide berth between themselves and the manor that occupied the center of the forested valley they inhabited.

“ARGHHHHHHH!” A powerful scream bellowed from within the manor and echoed throughout the valley, startling the wildlife, although not as badly as it had the first time when the screams had started several minutes prior.

Moving closer to the manor revealed its grounds, that to anyone, looked very impressive. The garden leading up to the manor’s large oaken door was beautifully decorated with statues of serpents and dragons along with a wide variety of flowers and assorted hedges. Going even further one could begin to make out the faint outline of a quidditch pitch behind the manor as the door was approached, indicating that this manor belonged to that of a wealthy and magical family. Once inside and after several rooms we find the source of the screaming coming from non other that Bellatrix Riddle, thought to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the secret wife and lover to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known throughout all of magical Britain as Lord Voldemort. Currently we find Bellatrix and her husband residing within the Malfoy mansion as Bella laid upon a bed, her bloated stomach and spread legs indicating the term of her pregnancy. Also within the room were her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, who kneeled between her spread legs and her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, who stood beside her husband.

“ARGHHHHH!” Bellatrix screamed once more as an unimaginable pain ripped through her body.

Tom gripped his wife’s hand firmly between his own two hands; praying silently to whatever God or gods that may listen to his request to keep his wife and unborn child safe.

“Don’t worry Bella, you're almost finished. I can see their heads. Just keep pushing for a little while longer.” Narcissa urged her sister gently, also earning wide eyes from everyone else in the room when she revealed that their were two children instead of one like they had first been expecting.

Tom leaned down to his wife’s ear and began to whisper encouragingly. “Come on Bella, you’re doing great. Just one more push and then we will finally have that family that we have always wanted.”

Bellatrix tightened her grip on her husband's hands as she pushed particularly hard, in the process unleashing yet another guttural scream for several long seconds until her voice finally gave out, allowing for the room to lapse into silence. The silence didn’t last long though as the dual sound of crying infants reverberated throughout the room, causing all those in the room to smile as Narcissa slowly stood from her crouching position with two infants cradled in her arms. Narcissa handed them over to her tired yet lightly smiling sister as she informed everyone of the infants sexes.

“The one on the right is a girl and the one on the left is a boy. I’m very happy for you sister.” Narcissa whispered kindly.

It was at this point that Tom decided to speak up.

“Bella, they’re so beautiful, just like you,” Tom whispered gently into his wife’s ear. “Now then, how about we give them names?”

Bellatrix sat quietly for several seconds before holding up her daughter and speaking. “Faye Rowena Riddle.” She spoke absently as she ran her fingers across her twin children's stomachs. “Tom… you can name our son.”

Tom nodded his head in assent as his smile grew marginally wider and began to run through possible names for his newborn son.

“I’ve got one. Hadrian, Hadrian Salazar Riddle.” Tom’s words caused those in attendance to smile at the two children. There was no doubt in any of their minds that these two would go on to do amazing things.

Bellatrix and the others then lapsed into a comfortable silence as Bella continued to run her fingers across the twins stomachs. As the silence continued Bellatrix then decided to speak up.

“Cissa.” She called out to her sister, catching everyone’s attention.

“Yes Bella, what is it?” Narcissa answered with her own question, one delicate eyebrow raised to show her curiosity.

Tom seeing his wife’s tired visage decided to pick up where she left off, having a fairly decent idea of what his wife had been about to say.

“Bella and I were talking a couple of months ago and we decided on you as our answer. Narcissa, Bella and I would like to know if you would do us the honor of being Hadrian and Faye’s godmother.” Tom responded while Bella brought the two infants up to her exposed breasts so that they could suckle from them, no one had noticed that she had slipped her shirt of her shoulders. 

Narcissa’s eyes grew progressively wider as the full impact of her brother-in-law’s question hit her.

“I...I would be honored to be their godmother.” She responded with a shaky voice before a thought occurred to her. “Tom, if you and Bella decided to appoint me as Faye and Hadrian’s godmother, may I assume that you have an idea for a godfather, and if so who?”

At this point Bella had regained a small amount of strength and decided to answer before her husband could this time.

“We were… thinking of appointing Sirius to that position.”

“I see… I think that would be for the best, especially after what just happened to Regulus.” Narcissa trailed off as she and the other adults clenched their hands at the thought of the fate that had befallen their close friend and relative.

“That’s enough of that. This is a day to celebrate, not for remorse.” Tom then looked directly at his wife and two children. “Bella, we will leave you alone for now so that you can rest, call for us if you need anything.”

The other occupants swiftly and quietly left the room, bringing the infants with them to be cleaned and checked for any diseases or illnesses, and gently closed the door behind them. Just as the door closed, the trials of the last hour’s events caught up to her, sapping any remaining strength she might have had. Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut, allowing for the sandman to drag her into morpheus’s domain, but not mumbling something in a voice that could just barely be considered a whisper.

“I will always love you Hadrian, Faye.”

XXXX

End of Chapter

XXXX

 

Author’s Note: Ok guys, that is the end of the prologue, and I would like to say thank you to Dreaming of the Moon for beta reading this chapter and helping me make it the best that I possibly could. Also I made some changes in naming. Till next time everyone.


	2. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen almost fifteen years have passed since the birth of our protaganists and young Harry is about to learn some startling information about his family after meeting someone he didn't expect to in muggle London

Harry threw the Gardening shears he had been using down with a scream of frustration. His 'Aunt' Petunia had told him a.k.a ordered him to trim the rose bushes that she had bought while he had been attending his fourth year at Hogwarts and then preceded to 'tell' him that his new chores would include taking care of the rose bush along with his other regular chores meaning he now had to water, trim, and fertilize the bush while his 'aunt' took all of the credit for his work. Now though Harry was tired of messing around with the rose bush, he had pricked himself with the thorns over ten times within the last hour alone and he had been at this for two-and-a-half-hours already. To add insult to injury at this point he wasn't even halfway finished with trimming the dang thing! Straightening his back from his previously slouched over position Harry whipped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his Oversized-hand-me-down-shirt that was fitted for a super-sized beach ball then made his way inside the house for a refreshing drink.

As he entered the house Harry was immensely grateful that his 'family' had decided to take an 8 day vacation and hat left earlier that morning meaning that he could finish his 'responsibilities' later. He then walked into the kitchen grabbing himself a cup and filling it with cool water from the Tap that he drank down greedily before refilling and repeating the process two more times. After he had finished with his final drink he made his way up to his room to laze about for a bit. Upon entering his room he walked over to the bed and was preparing to flop down onto it when a small glint caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning in the direction of the glint Harry didn't see anything at first and was prepared to dismiss the glint he had seen when a he remembered that he had hidden a stash of muggle pounds, that he had transferred from galleons at the end of his second year, in that location so that he could go out at a later time and buy himself some clothes and other things of his own, he had recently really started getting into this new type of music called metal and he was partial to rock also.

Once he remembered the muggle pounds he had gotten Harry quickly decided to go on with his original idea and go buy some things of his own. After grabbing his wallet and the money, in the form of notes and coins Harry made his way out of the house and made his way towards the closest bus stop to grab a ride into Muggle London to do his shopping. Harry's walk didn't take long and he was even lucky enough to arrive just as the bus pulled up to the stop, and within minutes Harry found himself on the way to London Central. The ride took a little over an hour which harry used to admire the beautiful London landscape; however, upon arrival Harry instantly made his way into town looking for a store that he could buy a new wardrobe plus a few extra sets from, his current 'attire' which now resembled Swiss cheese with the amount of holes it bore would no longer do.

Within minutes Harry found a store and was already in the process of buying the new items which included shoes, shirts, pants, socks, boxers, jackets, belts, and gloves. After paying for all of his clothing which Harry grimaced at the astounding price of £157.37 he made his way to the changing rooms in the back. Harry removed all of his clothing and began to don each piece of his new clothing which started with black boxers then moved onto dark-forest-green cargo pants that had a zipper running up each side and a chain, which he determined was adjustable, connecting across two different belt loops. For his Belt he now had a double wrap belt that formed a small x across his waist resting just beneath the belt loops. Shirt wise he now wore a green shirt with a long silverish colored snake twisting and turning all across the shirt before ending with its head on the right sleeve its tail on the left. Next came his black trainers which he had the luck of finding in the perfect size although he did have a pair of combat boots as backups. After the trainers came his jacket which was a nice green color with a black snake coiled on the back preparing to strike. Lastly came his gloves which were a black leather of the fingerless variety. Harry then turned towards the mirror in the changing room and he had to admit he looked far better than he ever had before, at the very least he no longer looked like some piece of orphan trash that was randomly picked off the street. Picking up the bags containing his remaining purchases and his old clothes he exited the changing room and trashed his old clothes then left the store with a friendly wave to the cashier.

Once he had exited the store, which he noted was called Gremlins Gothic, Harry checked his wallet and was pleasantly surprised to see that he still had well over £200 left. At seeing the amount of money left he decided afterwards that he would indulge himself a little and was swiftly looking around for anything that might catch his fancy, maybe he could some of that music that he was really starting to like. he made his way down the street stopping at some buildings to stare through the window at the merchandise inside, he even stepped inside one of them and bought some pairs of jewelry such as rings, necklaces, and bracers, totaling another £126.98, which he wore upon exiting the store adding a golden serpent ring to his right ring finger and a silver dragon to his left, two necklaces hung around his neck one bearing a large snake fang with minor scrimshaw work depicting a large basilisk and the other bearing something that resembled a snake's eye, lastly he wore several silver colored leather bands one around each wrist and one on each bicep. By the time Harry had arrived at the music store and began perusing through the music hardly anyone who was familiar with the boy-who-lived would be capable of recognizing him.

-Time skip: Thirty Minutes-

Harry now slowly made his way down the street towards the bus stop listening to Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin and other such music that he had spent another £110 on. As he walked though he began to pick up a faint magical signature that was following him. Harry had never told anyone not even Hermione, Ron, or Dumbledore, but he was capable of sensing magical signatures within a specific range of his own something he was immensely grateful for at this moment. He continued walking down the street as if nothing were wrong before turning off onto a side alley and walking down about halfway before turning around and pulling his wand to aim it at the front of the alley.

"Come on out, I know that you're there!" He called out in a demanding voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows about a quarter of the way to him and gasped out in shock upon getting a good look at his face.

"Hadrian it is you!" She said in a kind of whimsical tone.

Harry wasn't only surprised that the woman before him was not dragging him off to Voldemort, but by the name she called him.

"Hadrian? My name is Harry not Hadrian and why are you here...Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Bellatrix eyes narrowed at the use of that name.

"My name is not Lestrange!" She hissed out shocking Harry.

"It's not?" He questioned confused.

"No Hadrian it's not." Bellatrix replied as she studied him with roving eyes taking in his somewhat malnourished frame when his stomach suddenly rumbled eliciting a slight giggle and smirk from the supposedly insane woman. "Come on Hadrian I imagine you must be quite hungry." She said as she began to make her way back down the alley.

Harry only hesitated for a moment before following Bellatrix down the alley, at the very least he was curious about why she wasn't immediately dragging him off to Voldemort. Within ten minutes the pair had found a cafe, placed their orders, and were nursing on their drinks when Harry finally broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this for me, why are you being so kind to me as a matter of fact? I figured you would be dragging me off to Voldemort by now." He asked in equal parts curiosity and apprehension.

Bellatrix sighed and placed her drink on the table to give herself a moment of deliberation before speaking. "Hadrian I will take you to meet Tom at a later time, as for being so kind to you it's because I care about you and I swear on my magic that I will never intentionally harm you in any way, shape, or form so mote it be."

"That's another thing, why do you insist on calling me Hadrian? My name is Harry." He responded with another question while filing away her last statement for a later time.

Bellatrix hesitated for a moment before answering. "I...I can't answer that question at the moment, but I promise you that I will answer your question."

Harry raised an eyebrow but banished the thought as a server brought their food out to them. The two ate in a semi-amiable silence with Bellatrix watching as Harry ate his food as fast as he could, almost like he expected someone to take it from him.

Dear Morgana those damn muggles really did starve you!" Bellatrix growled out causing harry to skirt away from her in fear, something which she immediately noticed. "I'm sorry Hadrian I didn't mean to scare you, would you like something else to eat?" She said in a comforting tone in an attempt to urge him back towards her.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance, at the least he wouldn't have to attempt an escape on an empty stomach if he had to run. Calling over the server he ordered a sandwich to go when a thought flashed across his mind.

"Bellatrix?" He questioned cautiously, not sure if she would react violently or not.

"Yes Hadrian?" She answered in a curious tone.

"Do you have any muggle money to pay for this? If not I have some left after my shopping spree and I don't mind paying for the two of us."

Bellatrix smiled at Hadrian with one thought running through her head at his courteousness, _'He's so much like his father,'_ but aloud she said, "Don't worry, I exchanged some galleons out for muggle pounds before I came looking for you."

"That makes sense and since we are on the topic how did you know where to find me in the first place? Also I thought you hated muggles and muggle born."

Bellatrix released a sigh at his dual question. She figured he would ask them sooner or later so it was best to get them out of the way now.

"Tom placed a tracking spell on you during your duel in the graveyard so that I could find you at a later time. As for muggles and muggle born I don't know who told you that but we, meaning the death eaters inner circle and I with the exception of the Lestranges don't hate muggles or muggle born, in fact we have nothing against them whatsoever. We simply don't want them to reveal our world to the muggle world."

Harry sat in silence, as the server brought his sandwich and placed it on the table, thinking over what Bellatrix had just told him and wondering if Dumbledore knew this also, and if so what other things he might be lying to him about.

"Hadrian if you trust me I would like for you to do something for me." Bellatrix spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Harry questioned curiously. He figured he could do something for her since she had been so kind to him and had willingly bought him food, unless she requested that he join her in torturing muggle in which case he would leave.

"Before I make my request let me ask you a related question first. What do you know about Gringotts and when was the last time that you visited your vault?"

Harry stared at her wondering what this had to do with anything but answered her question none the less.

"I don't know really anything about Gringotts besides that fact that it is owned and ran by the Goblins, and the last time I visited my vault was the summer after my second year."

Bellatrix was about to make her request but stopped upon hearing his answer.

"Wait, then how did you get money for your textbooks your 3rd and 4th years?"

Harry became somewhat nervous and sheepish at her question but pressed on anyway.

"In my 3rd year the minister gave me money so I just used the money that he gave me, 4th year I gave my key to Mrs. Weasley so that she could go and buy my things for me since I was going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Hadrian you NEVER hand out your vault key to anyone. And if it becomes absolutely necessary you only give it to your most trusted of family members, and even then you try to avoid that at all costs."

"But the Weasleys' are my family, have been since I started Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed in a voice filled with belief.

"No they haven't Hadrian I can promise you that without a shred of doubt. Now then Hadrian in light of this new development I have an additional request for you, luckily you can have both of them taken care of where I want you to go. I want you to head to Gringotts and have them give you an inheritance test, secondly I want you to ask for the records of your trust vault all the way back to when it was first opened by the potters. Once you have both I want you to bring them back to me and we will look over them together. Will you do this for me?"

Harry was in deep thought over her request, so deep in fact he missed her saying the potters instead of your parents. He took several long and agonizing, at least in Bellatrix's opinion, seconds before coming to a decision with only one question on his mind.

"I'll do it, but why do I need an inheritance test done? I already know who my parents are."

"Inheritance tests reveal more than just your parentage Hadrian, depending on the type of test you take the 500 year version or the version dating back to the very beginning of your family it reveals all of your magical ancestors as well as any titles, and family's that you are the heir to. It has long since been rumored that the Potters are actually descendants of Godric Gryffindor and if you take this inheritance test you may finally be able to prove the rumor's true." Bellatrix countered in a calm voice while raging on the inside with thoughts along the lines of _'No you don't'_ and _'If only you knew'_.

Harry nodded his head at Bellatrix and followed after her as she stood from her seat and exited the cafe leaving the money on the table. The duo walked for several minutes before walking into a narrow alleyway which upon entering Bellatrix laid her hand on Harry's shoulder apparating the two of them into a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Bellatrix then turned her attention back towards him.

"Ok Hadrian I am going to place a glamour and notice-me-not charm on you, don't want anyone knowing that you were here and not with the muggles now do we?" Harry could only grin sheepishly and place a hand on the back of his neck causing her to smile lightly and giggle at his expression. "Now then I am going to rent a room here at the Leaky Cauldron while under a glamour once you return just go to Tom and he will tell you where I am. And don't worry about the Goblins they can see through glamour and notice-me-not charms so there should be no problem, just make sure to ask them to re-apply it to you before you leave the bank.

Bellatrix waved her wand and muttered some words under her breath before pointing her wand at Harry allowing for the illusion and charm to take hold. When Harry took a look at himself in the mirror a moment later he had to admit if he wasn't paying attention these past few moments he wouldn't even know it was him he was looking at. Staring back at him was a blonde haired male about the same height as him with slightly chubby cheeks, overall he looked like a cousin of Draco Malfoy. With that being finished Harry then made his way out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon alley with a brief nod towards Tom who nodded back. arry's walk down Diagon alley was largely uneventful, with the exception of his slowly mounting frustration when he realized that he was treated no differently than anybody else while under the glamour and notice-me-not charm, and within several minutes he found himself walking through the doors of the Wizarding Bank and up to the Goblin he faintly remembered serving him on his last trip here.

"Hello Sir Griphook, may I have a word with you?" Harry questioned in a normal if somewhat lowered tone.

Griphook looked up from his paperwork and raised his eyebrow a miniscule amount upon seeing the trace amounts of magic that denoted a glamour and notice-me-not charm surrounding the form of one Harry Potter but answered anyways in the same tone understanding that his customer wanted some discretion.

"Hello Mr. Potter how may I help you today?" Griphook questioned.

"Sir Griphook, if may address you as such," Griphook was internally surprised at the young wizards tact in dealing with him but still nodded his consent, "I wish to inquire about my trust vault and would like to see the records for it dating all the way back to when it was first opened, I would also like to have an inheritance test done so that may find and be made aware of any other families that I am descended from, assuming that this is not too much of a problem at the current moment; if it is we can reschedule it for another date that better suits your demanding schedule."

Griphook was in total shock. No one, wizards especially, had shown this much courtesy and deference to the Goblins in a long time, and to see this young wizard politely inquiring if he had the available time to accommodate his request instead of demanding that it be done at that exact moment like so many of the other so called 'pureblood' witches and wizards was truly an appreciated experience.

"Of course Mr. Potter your request is quite easily accomplished and doable, if you don't mind can you answer some questions for me first, First off which version of the inheritance test would you like to take?"

Harry stood there in silence for a moment before answering. "I wish to take the version that will show all of my ancestors."

"Excellent, now then my second question. Would you like to see the records for your other vaults also? We were preparing to send them out to your legal magical guardian but since you are already here we can hand them to you directly if you like."

Griphooks second question caught Harry by complete surprise and caused him to freeze up for a moment before responding. "Wait a minute, vaults, as in more than one? I have more than one Vault?" He questioned Griphook without thinking.

Griphook frowned at the questions that were just posed to him. Something wasn't correct about this situation and he knew that they needed to uncover it as soon as possible.

"Please wait here for a moment Mr. Potter, either I or another Goblin will come and fetch you in a few minutes." Griphook told Harry before removing himself from his seat and walking towards a door that Harry could just faintly make out in the back of the large banking floor, leaving him to ponder if he had done or said something wrong.

Harry stood there for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only three to four minutes before a large heavily armored Goblin holding a spear briskly walked up to him.

"Lord Ragnok and Senior Accountant Griphook have requested that you follow me so that you can meet up with them in another room." The Goblin spoke in a neutral voice.

Harry nodded his acceptance and within a matter of minutes found himself entering a far smaller room in which sat Griphook and another Goblin which he assumed was Lord Ragnok.

Upon seeing Harry enter the room the Goblin that he assumed was Lord Ragnok inclined his head towards a 3rd seat in the room indicating that it was for him.

"Good day Mr. Potter, I am Lord Ragnok leader of the Goblin Tribes and Overseer of Gringotts. Senior Accountant Griphook has brought me some information that is quite…..disconcerting. I am here to see if we can possibly remedy this problem."

Harry sat in silence for a moment before speaking in a slow thoughtful tone.

"Good day Milord, I hope that nothing I have said will inflict any kind of punishment upon Senior Accountant Griphook. It is just that something he revealed to me caught me by surprise. I too hope we can get to the bottom of this conundrum, and please Milord, Senior Accountant Griphook, call me Harry."

"Of course and please call us Ragnok and Griphook respectively. I am also happy to hear that you wish to discover this anomaly also so let's get down to business. Some ten minutes ago Griphook came to my office and informed me that you were not aware that you were in the possession of several different vaults here at Gringotts, all of them in the potter name. Is this correct so far?"

"Yes that is correct. Griphook questioned me if I would like to see the records of the other vaults in the Potter family name and his question caught me by surprise since I was never made aware that I had several more vaults in my family's name. AM I correct in assuming that this is where the main problem lies?"

"You are indeed correct Harry, please allow me to explain a bit of information so that you can properly understand just how severe this problem is for both you and us. As you know we Goblins are in charge of the Wizarding world's currency, that being Galleons. What you may not be aware of is that we are also entrusted with holding the vaults of Heirs or Heiresses who can't take up their family Ring and Vault for various reasons the most common of which and the one that applies to your case being that they are underaged. When you first came to Gringotts on your Eleventh birthday you should have met with the account manager in charge of your vault; however, they were told that you did not wish to speak with them by one Rubeus Hagrid. Two days later we got a message saying that you wished to fire your account manager because you no longer liked how they were investing your gold. This is where the problem lies as your reaction to hearing about the multiple vaults confirms that you were unaware of these occurrences."

Harry sat in shocked silence as he thought over what he had just been informed about. For the most part he was appalled by what was supposedly done in his name by his orders, orders that he knew for a fact he never gave and he was determined to fix these problems.

"I see where the problem lies then. Ragnok Might I ask who my account manager had been so that I may rehire them and offer my most sincere apologies for the wrongdoing that was committed against them in my name. I also wish to have ALL records from ALL of my vaults spanning back to when I was first born. While we wait for the records to arrive may I go ahead and take the inheritance test? Also is it ok if I request that all of my vaults be rekeyed assuming that it is possible to rekey them?"

"Of course Harry," Griphook answered, "And I was your account manager before that letter was sent. I also accept your apology so there is no need for you to say it as I understand that you were a victim in this just as much as I was."

"Still I feel like I need to make this up to you so I offer you back your position as the potter Account Manager along with a 20% Bonus for your unrightful firing and a 10% raise to what you were previously being paid as my manager."

Griphook and Ragnok's eyes widened at Harry's offer before small smirks broke out across their faces as Griphook responded.

"Thank you for your offer which I humbly accept, truly you are too kind. Now then I will be back momentarily with the inheritance test and the Potter account records for the past fifteen years." He said before leaving the room.

Harry merely nodded his head before turning it back to Ragnok.

"Is there anything I should be aware of in regards to the inheritance test, any special requirements or procedures that need to be taken?"

"Don't worry Harry there are no requirements besides the 25 galleon fee and the only procedure involves cutting your palm to allow the blood to pool there before pouring it onto the parchment for the test. Harry will you be staying here at Gringotts to observe the results of the inheritance test or have you made other plans?"

"I have already made other plans to observe the results of my inheritance test with someone else so I will have to finish the test and take it back to them, I hope there will be no problem with this?"

"None at all, we can simply bind the parchment after it has absorbed your blood, also it seems that Senior Accountant Griphook has returned with the parchment and Potter vault records." Ragnok replied as Griphook entered the room.

"Lord Ragnok I have returned with the blade, parchment, and records, Harry if you are ready we may begin." Griphook said as he offered the blade and parchment to Ragnok.

Harry simply offered his palm face up as a response to indicate that he was ready. The two Goblins nodded and without a moment's hesitation slit the young wizards palm allowing for the blood to begin pooling. The trio waited for about twenty seconds before Ragnok placed the unrolled parchment beneath his hand as an indication that it was time to continue which Harry did without a second thought. After the blood finished draining from his palm Harry pulled out his wand and healed the small cut along his palm. Taking the now bound test from Ragnok's hand and the records of the Potter vaults from Griphooks he offered his thanks with promise of returning at a later date to continue working on the problems regarding the potter vaults. Harry then made his way out of the bank, after asking Griphook to re-apply the glamour and notice-me-not charm, and into Diagon Alley amongst the unknowing crowd. As he made his way down the alley he took notice of a few shops, such as Flourish and Blotts and Eeylops Owl Emporium, he would soon need to visit in order to stock up on things for the summer as well as things for school. Harry frowned as the thought of returning to Hogwarts reminded him of his classes which then turned to one class in particular, divination. Divination had been, to put it bluntly, a complete waste of his time. All that Professor Trelawney did all class was attempt to predict his death and he was sick of it. He figured he would owl a message to Professor Mcgonagall requesting to drop him from divination and to add him to Ancient Runes since it seemed far more helpful, at the least he could ask Hermione for aid. When his mind finally turned from his thoughts Harry found himself before the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and entered the building before making his way over to Tom.

Tom, seeing the boy that had entered with the older woman earlier that day, motioned him towards the stairs.

Hello Lad, yer mother is in the second room on the left 2nd floor." he told Harry who nodded his appreciation.

Harry made his way up the stairs to the room that he had been directed to and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bellatrix voice responded from the other side.

He entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him before making his way over to the bed where Bellatrix was patiently waiting for him.

"Glad to see that you're back Hadrian and with all of the documents. Place the vault cords on the nightstand for now, we can look through those later. For now let's examine the inheritance test shall we?"

Harry nodded his head and with a fluid motion broke the seal on the test unrolling it in the process. He then began reading and his mind froze in shock after the first line which he began to re-read to check if there was some kind of mistake. Bellatrix who was looking over his shoulder saw exactly what she was expecting.

_Name: Hadrian Salazar Riddle_

_Birthday: August 19th, 1980_

_Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Druella Riddle (Nee Black)_

_Siblings: Twin Sister Faye (Hermione) Rowena Riddle_

_Heir To: Gaunt, Black, Slytherin, Peverell families_

_Magical Heir to: Potter and Gryffindor Families_

_Titles: Duke of Gryffindor, Duke of Slytherin, (Arthurian Titles) Lord Hunter and Lord Rogue_

-End of Chapter-


	3. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Learns that the life he thought he had was a lie and that he does in fact have a living family, one who wants him back, with this information in mind Hadrian begins fixing a damaged relationship that he should have agreed with in his first year

 

**(Begin playing Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin)**

 

    Harry’s mind was finally beginning to come back online after the major shock it had suffered after reading the first line of the inheritance test, the moment his mind did come back though he began to re-read the parchment but much more slowly and critically.

    Name: Hadrian Salazar Riddle. This part, now that he was thinking about it in a critical manner, was pretty easy to explain, yet also brought up some major problems and questions for his mind. It flat out stated that his name wasn’t Harry James Potter like he had always thought it to be, but was actually Hadrian Salazar Riddle son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. And now that he thought of it this also answered his earlier question to Bellatrix about why she repeatedly called him Hadrian.

    Birthday: August 19th, 1980. Seriously if he didn’t understand that this meant his birthday was August 19th, 1980 instead of July 31st, 1980 then he needed to be admit himself to Saint Mungo's to get his head examined no questions asked.

    Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Bellatrix Druella Riddle (nee Black). This was quite possibly the biggest shock on the paper excluding what he knew came next. This said it as bluntly as possible that Tom Riddle was his father something which, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he should be happy about or not. But if you thought that was the bigger shock they you would be wrong. no the biggest shock on this line was that the woman sitting beside him and looking over his shoulder at the results of the test with him, the woman who had been nothing but kind and Courteous to him and was thought to be the most insane person in Magical Britain was his mother!

    Next came what Harry without a doubt considered the biggest shock on this test, only just surpassing that of his parents. Sibling(s): Twin sister Faye (Hermione) Rowena Riddle. He had a twin sister, and while he didn’t know a Faye the name in parenthesis he was entirely familiar with, Hermione! he only knew one Hermione and that was his Hermione. His Hermione, the girl that he had fallen in love with over the past four years, was his twin sister. And to make matters worse the knowledge that Hermione was his sister didn’t subtract from his love for her, in fact that taboo Knowledge made his love for her even stronger and made him even more possessive of her! He didn’t care if it was wrong he would do anything in his power to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful twin sister.

    Heir To: Gaunt, Black, Slytherin, and Peverell Families. Now that was something he wanted to look into once he had the chance, especially the parts about the black and Peverell families. The former so that he could become closer to Sirius, and to a lesser extent his mother, while the latter he wanted to learn about because he had never heard of them.

    Magical Heir to: Potter and Gryffindor families. He had no idea what any part of that line meant so he knew that he would have to visit the Goblins at Gringotts and inquire about the subject to Griphook or Ragnok.

    Titles: Duke of Gryffindor, Duke of Slytherin (Arthurian titles) Lord Hunter and Lord Rogue. The same situation occurred on this line as it did on the last line, he had no idea what any of it meant so he would have to ask about it at Gringotts.

    It was at this point as he finished reading everything and the full bront of the shock began to set in that he reached the only conclusion and actions he could, denial.

    “This...This can’t be true, there’s no possible way that any of this can be true. my parents are Lily and James Potter, Not Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. please tell me this isn’t true!” harry begged in a quiet voice even as he knew in his mind that everything he had just read and rationalised in his mind was true.

    Bellatrix didn’t want to admit it but his dismissal and rejection of her and Tom hurt her far more than she could ever say; however, she still replied in a quiet voice to help soothe her son’s anguish.

    “Hadrian,” She began quietly catching his attention instantly with her soft voice, “no amount of denying it will make this info any less true, I’m sorry that it hurts you to find out about us in this way when we should have been there for you growing up but please listen to me. I...I want my son and daughter back, I carried the two of you around in my womb for 10 months before you were born, and when I finally had the both of you I never wanted to let you go. The both of you meant the world to me and having you taken away destroyed me on the inside. I want to do all of the things I never had the chance to do with the both of you growing up, I want to be there for your birthday and when you get hurt so I can comfort you, I want to be there once you get your first girlfriend so that your father and I can approve of her. Hadrian please believe me, I want you and Faye back more than you can ever know, please...please believe me.” Bellatrix finished as she began to sob lightly at the end. The woman then wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist to pull him into a tight hug that he hesitantly returned.

    The two of them sat in that position for quite some time as Bellatrix sobbed softly into the crook of his neck and shoulder while he tried his best to comfort his mother. Finally though they let each other go even if Bellatrix did so with extreme reluctance.

    “I'm sorry that you had to watch that, you shouldn’t have had to watch your mother break down like that…” Bellatrix told him softly as she trailed off at the end.

    “It’s fine, after what you just said you had every right to be upset.”

    Bellatrix smiled softly at her son before speaking once again.

    “Hadrian I have a question for you if you don’t mind answering.” 

    Harry merely raised his eyebrow at her which she took as his sign to continue.

    “I am curious as to how you never realised that you weren’t a potter, I had figured that your changing appearance would have given that bit of info away. In fact I am certain that by this point you would look like Tom did when he went to Hogwarts.”

    Harry frowned at her question as his mind slipped into a deep thought. To be honest he had begun to suspect that he wasn’t actually a potter as he had indeed noticed his changing appearance. The first that he had noticed was his hair was slowly losing its untamable quality and was beginning to resemble the hair that the specter of Tom had. After that he noticed that his facial structure was beginning to shift slightly turning sharper and more angular, almost like Sirius facial structure. Shortly after that he noticed that his skin was beginning to pale, not an unhealthy pale but more of a alabaster colored pale than anything else. There were several other differences that he had noted but those were the biggest changes. Harry then turned his attention back to Bellatrix

    “However I figured that the ritual in the graveyard would have been a dead giveaway because of the incantation and what it requires be sacrificed.” She said in a thoughtful tone before her eyes began to narrow as something seemed to click in her mind. Leveling her stare on her son she resumed speaking once more. “Hadrian what do you remember about that incident?”

    Harry’s mood then became somber but Bellatrix didn’t miss the brief flash of rage the flitted across his face for the briefest of moments.

    Bellatrix listened to her son as he began to explain everything that had happened to him after the start of the third task leading all the way up to his and his father’s duel in the graveyard, she also made a note to herself that she needed to speak to her Husband about the Diggory boy’s death and how it had affected their son. By the time that Harry had finished explaining everything to her she had narrowed her eyes into perfect slits and was doing everything within her power to prevent her magic from rolling off of her in waves.

    “That bastard.That old-manipulative-goat-fucking-lemon-drop-addicted-son-of-a-bitch-BASTARD! How dare he mess with my sons memories! I swear when I get my hands on him…” Bellatrix trailed off as she noticed Harry beginning to inch away from her in slight fear so she reigned her temper in as best she could. “Hadrian,” She spoke softly causing him to flinch at the sound of her voice which once more incited the rage within her at the thought of what those muggles might have done to her son to get him to react like this, but she stamped it down and continued speaking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you there is nothing for you to worry about as I will never hurt you, I swear this on my magic. Now please come back over here.” Bellatrix pleaded as a light glow enveloped her body signaling that her oath had been accepted by her magic.

    Harry was hesitant but listened to his mother’s plea none the less and moved back to his original position, albeit slowly, getting his mother to beam which made a warm feeling well up in his chest.

    “Hadrian if you trust me enough I would like to use Occlumency to enter your mind and fix your memory of that event, and I promise I won’t mess with anything else while I am in there.” She added when she noticed her son’s body tense suddenly. “Afterwards I have one last thing I want you to do, but we can get to that in a minute. So Hadrian will you allow me to do so?”

    Harry sat in silence for several minutes as he thought over his mother's request and all of the things that had lead up to this point in time so when he did finally answer he answered with complete conviction in his voice.

    “Do it.”

    Bellatrix simply nodded her head before gently placing her hands upon her sons head and closed her eyes. When she reopened them she found herself in an area that looked like a long hallway with multiple doors lining the sides that represented his memories. Bellatrix then began making her way down the hall looking for his memories involving the graveyard. The search didn’t take long, in fact it was the third door that she checked although something she had noticed in the second door caught her attention. Who would have thought that her son would love to persue an incestious relationship with his twin sister even after finding out they were siblings. Regardless though she filed that thought away for later, while setting a mental note to herself to ask him how he knew who his sister was since to her knowledge he didn’t know anyone by the name of Faye, before she entered the door representing the memory she desired

 

_ \-----Graveyard----- _

 

    The moment she entered the memory the door disappeared from behind her and the memory began playing. IT started with his and Cedric Diggory’s mad dash for the cup and moved on from there. Bellatrix only paid minor attention to what attention to what was going on but she did reaffirm her decision to speak to her husband when she saw just how much pain and rage the digory boy’s death caused her son. Finally the memory came to the part that she had been waiting for, Tom’s resurrection. The ritual started exactly as it was supposed to with Wormtail walking over to the grave of Tom’s father and extracting a bone from it and reciting the incantation before dropping it into the Cauldron then moving onto wormtail reciting the next incantation and cutting off his own hand. Now came the part that she had been waiting for.

    “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will revive your foe.” She heard Wormtail intone before slicing Hadrian’s hand and dropping the blood into the cauldron reviving her husband.

    Bellatrix was beyond angry at this revelation. The old fool had manipulated her Son’s memories in a way that would have him trust him indefinitely if what she suspected was true. Taking out her wand Bellatrix began to wave it around as she build up an immense amount of magical energy as if she was preparing to cast an extremely powerful spell which in a way she was. Just as her magic reached its critical point she released all of it in a powerful blast destroying the memory charm that had been used on her son and allowing the true memory of what had happened to play. So once more she watched as wormtail performed the ritual ending with “Blood of the son, unknowingly taken, you will revive your father” instead of the part about reviving his foe. Seeing that her job was now complete Bellatrix rematerialized the door that she had used to enter the memory before walking through it once more and closing it behind her, she then closed her eyes and willed her mind to leave that of her son’s and return to her own body.

 

_ \-----Reality----- _

 

Reopening her eyes she was met with the dark expressive eyes of her son, eyes that sh shared with his father, and currently they expressed a large amount of anger and loathing.

    Once his memories had been restored by his mother and she left his mind Harry had entered his memories to rewatch what had actually happened and he was enraged beyond reason, what he felt currently far surpassed simple rage he loathed what had been done to him and the person that had done so.

 

_ \-----Flashback: Dumbledore’s office after the third task----- _

 

    “Professor,” Harry said his voice shaking, “Wormtail said something during the ritual to bring back Voldemort, something strange.”

    Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. ‘What had Pettigrew said? Did he ruin everything that he had worked for?’ “What is it Harry?” He questioned a slight edge to his voice that went unnoticed by said teen.

    “one of the...ingredients called for the ‘blood of the son, unknowingly taken’, does this mean that Voldemort is...is my father?”

    Dumbledore sighed and pulled his wand out. “You weren’t meant to find this out,” Dumbledore said sadly, “I don’t know how Tom discovered this fact but I can’t let you leave here with this knowledge.” He then raised his wand and aimed it at Harry’s head.

    “Sir?” Harry questioned weakly. ‘What was his headmaster going to do?’

    “I’m sorry about this my boy but it is for the greater good,” he told Harry sadly, “Obliviate!”

 

_ \-----End Flashback----- _

 

    That manipulative-coddling-fool had obliviated him! What had he even done wrong? Nothing that’s what! He had been obliviated for no good reason than the ‘Greater Good’ as Dumbledore had said! It was as his anger began to mount that his eyes locked with the warm and loving gaze of his mother. Seeing her unconditional love for him his anger began to wane sapping him of his strength and causing him to lean into his mother’s embrace. For several minutes he sat in that position until they finally moved apart to continue the conversation.

    “What do we do now mu...Bella...what am I supposed to call you now?” He questioned in an inquisitive tone.

    Bellatrix sighed momentarily then continued on to answer his question. “While I would love for you to call me mum or mother I understand that this is still a major shock for you so if you are uncomfortable with the first two you may call me Bella.”

    “Ok thank you...mother.”

    Bellatrix eyes widened at his response but a smile soon formed on her face at his words as her heart soared at the fact that he was willing to accept her.

    “So what do we do now? You said that you had one more thing that you wanted for me to do, what is it?”

    “Yes I do,” Bellatrix reached over to the nightstand and opened up a drawer from which she then pulled out a crystal Vial containing a purple liquid that gave off a soft glow, “I want you to drink this potion. Hadrian this is the Magika Apperio potion which literally translates as magic reveal, the potion reveals all magical abilities you have along with any problems with your magical core and all spells and potions on your person or in your system. Two minutes after you take the potion you will vomit it onto this sheet of parchment,” she pulled said piece of parchment out of the drawer also, “and that’s how we will learn the results.

    “So you’re saying that this potion will reveal any and all magical abilities that I have along with anything that has been used on me?”   
    “Pretty much.”

    “And I will have to vomit it onto that sheet of parchment  so that we can view the results.”

    “Yep.”

    “Is there anything else that I can take or do that will have the same effect as this potion?” Harry begged his mother in a pleading tone. He wasn’t fond of vomiting a potion onto a piece of parchment just to find any of his abilities.

    Bellatrix snorted at her son's childlike antics but allowed a small grin to appear on her face regardless. “Sorry Hadrian but there isn’t any other method, at least there isn’t a method that any of us would be willing to do.”

    “ **SIGH** Alright then, let’s get this over with.” He grumbled as he took the potion from lightly giggling mother which once more filled his body with a warm feeling at seeing his mother so happy, he decided that he really liked the feeling.

    Taking one more look at his mother after removing the stopper from the bottle, Harry threw his head backwards and downed the potion in one go and to his great surprise it didn’t taste terrible like he had expected it to but instead it tasted like strawberries, his favorite food. he then threw his head forwards again and returned the stopper to the vial before handing it back to his mother.

    “So what did it taste like?” Bellatrix questioned her son in a curious tone.

    “Harry was surprised by his mother’s question and inquisitive nature, she asked enough question and had a curious enough disposition that she could be considered a ravenclaw!

    “Not bad surprisingly. It tasted like strawberries which is kind of surprising since strawberries are my most favorite food.”

    “That’s not too surprising actually, the potion is supposed to taste like your most favorite food. Since your’s is strawberries it tasted like strawberries. I remember when I took the potion when I was younger that it tasted like grapes, although i imagine that it has changed since then.” She told him with a slight blush on her cheeks at the end as she placed the parchment in front of him.

    Harry was surprised by her statement and was about to ask her why she would have taken the potion before but stopped when he felt his stomach suddenly clench painfully and began to force something back up his throat. he lurched forward and half a second later began to vomit the potion onto the parchment. Once he had finished he pulled back and took several deep gulps of air before taking a look back down at the where black words were beginning to replace the purplish blue vomit that had just been ejected onto the paper.

    “That was bloody disgusting.” He mumbled but Bellatrix was still able to understand him.

    “Language Hadrian.” Bellatrix admonished her son even though she completely agreed with him in her mind, it was indeed bloody disgusting.

    Harry frowned for a moment at his mother, he had never been scolded before and to be honest it felt kind of nice, he just chalked it up to his crappy life with the Dursley’s.

    The mother and son duo then began to look over the results and what they read both shocked them and angered them to an extent.

**Magika Apperio results of Hadrian Salazar Slytherin**

Parselmouth-From slytherin line (Father's side)

Metamorphmagus-From Black line (Mother’s side) (Blocked)

Black Necromantic Flames-From black line (Mother’s side) (Blocked)

Peverell Soul Magic-From Peverell line (Father’s side) (Blocked)

Twin Soul Bond-Connected to Twin Sister Faye Rowena Riddle (Blocked)

45% Core Block done by Albus Dumbledore

Assortment of loyalty potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Weasley Family

Failed Love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley

Tracking spell keyed to Bellatrix riddle cast by Tom Riddle

House-Elf bond created by Dobby

    “...Mother do you know what any of this means?”

    “Somewhat, the first line is something we both knew already but let’s start there. That lines states that you are a Parselmouth and that it comes from your slytherin family ties through your father. The second line says that you are a metamorphmagus, which I am willing to bet is why you looked so much like James Potter growing up since you most likely morphed to look like him when you originally saw him as a baby, and that the ability comes from your Black Family ties through me, your mother. Line three; however, is a major shock but if it's true like that test says then you are next in line to take command of the Black Family because of an old and obscure family law that states any Black Necromancers will have immediate rights to become head of the family since our family was created by a Necromancer. The line also says that you get the ability through me from the Black family line. I’m not sure about line four though as I don’t know anything about the Peverell family as it was thought that they died out hundreds of years ago so you will have to speak to your father about that or look the information yourself. The next line more or less tells you that you have a twin soul bond with your sister but the ability is blocked.”

    “That seems pretty self explanatory now that you’ve explained it that way.” Harry told his Bellatrix sheepishly causing her to chuckle.

    “Yes I suppose it does but don’t worry about that right now Hadrian, you’re new to this afterall so I can’t expect you to know everything right off the bat.” Now Bellatrix eyes narrowed as her anger rose at the thought of what was coming next. “The core block is exactly as it sounds meaning that you are incapable of using 45% of your magical potential, but upon its removal all your magical abilities and magic will be free also allowing you to resume your true appearance. The loyalty potions were keyed to Dumbledore and the Weasleys meaning that you would be compelled to listen to anything they said and accept it as fact most of the time, this was most likely because they didn’t want the ‘Golden Boy” of Gryffindor to ‘Lose his way” or ‘Stray too far away from the light’.” 

    At the next part a growl ripped its way out of her throat before she could suppress it which really caught Harry’s attention. “The failed love potion is also exactly as it sounds, it means that the weaslette tried to douse you with a love potion, which is a serious crime in the wizarding world as it can be considered line theft one of if not the most heinous crime in our world. The tracking charm was placed on you by your father during the duel between the two of you in the graveyard so that I could track you down and meet with you.”

    Harry’s mind was in total meltdown after his mother revealed what some of those lines had meant. He had been drugged with loyalty potions by not only Dumbledore but the Weasleys also, people that he had considered family, and to shatter whatever trust he had left in the two parties he discovers that Dumbledore had blocked his magical core and that Ginny had tried to use a love potion on him, something that was apparently highly illegal in the magical world. He knew that after this he would never be able to trust them again unless they proved their loyalty to him without a shadow of a doubt. To compound this fact he would also have to remain alert around Ginny incase she tried to drug him with another love potion. It was as his thoughts continued along the lines of the Magika Apperio test that he remembered the final line stating that he had a House-Elf bond formed between them.

    “Didn’t the test say that Dobby formed a House-Elf bond with me?”

    “Dobby? Where have I heard that name before?” Bellatrix muttered as she stared up towards the ceiling before answering his question. “But to answer your question yes it did say that you had a House-Elf bond with him.”

    “Dobby was the Malfoy family elf before I freed him at the end of my second year.” Harry answered his mother's mumbled question.

    Bellatrix snapped her head down towards Harry and began cackling as she spoke. “You were the one that free’d Lucius’s House-Elf?”

    At Harry’s nod she wrapped her arms around him in a large hug and began to lightly shake him up and down as she cackled at her brother-in-law’s ill fortune.

    “That was Brilliant of you Hadrian, a truly Slytherin move for such a vaunted Gryffindor.”   
    “Well there IS a reason that sorting hat originally wanted me in Slytherin.” He responded with a smile.

    “Indeed, you truly are my son. But getting back on topic yes the test did say that you and Dobby had formed a House-Elf bond and this convenience will be of great help actually.”

    “And why is that?”

    “ **Sigh** As much as it pains me to admit this we can’t meet up like this as much as we may like. Your mind is an open book for anyone with even a basic understanding of Legilimency and Dumbledore of said art. However with Dobby acting as an intermediary I can send you books on Occlumency and Legilimency so that you can begin practicing them. Once your Occlumency has progressed to a point that I approve of our personal meetings will be far more frequent and we will be able to remove the blocks on your magical core also freeing all of your blocked abilities. I can also send you nutrition potions and food with Dobby to make up for you staying with those damned Muggles.”

    Harry nodded his head along with her explanation. It all made sense and he couldn’t find any faults with her logic.

    “Dobby.” He called out and not even a second later the diminutive House-Elf appeared in the room.

    “The great master Harry Potter called Dobby?”

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes but remained silent something which Harry noticed.

    “Dobby this is my real mother, Bellatrix Riddle. She and I will be using you to communicate back and forth and for some other things as well.”

    Harry then swiveled his head towards his mother and continued speaking. “Where will he be going to meet with you?”

    Bellatrix nodded her head at her son's question and answered. “Malfoy manor, Cissa and I will be sending books, food, and potions over to you so that’s where he will meet me.”   
    Dobby flinched at the mention of Malfoy Manor but nodded his ascension anyway not wanting to disappoint his master.

    “Of course Master Harry Potter’s mother.” Dobby answered aggravating Bellatrix enough to cause her to reach for her wand.

    Harry seeing her movement spoke up before she could hex the poor House-Elf, he also idly took note that his mother detested any reminder of his and his sister’s abduction.

    “Dobby my name is Hadrian Riddle, you are to call me by that name in Private or when there are people that are aware of this fact with me with the exception of Dumbledore, otherwise continue to call me Harry potter as to not arouse suspicion.”

    “Of course Master Hadrian Riddle, wills that be all Dobby bes needed for?”   
    “Yes you may go now Dobby.”

    Dobby nodded then popped away. Harry seeing that the House-Elf was gone turned his head back towards his mother whom was beaming at him, he guessed it was from using his real name.

    “I trust that Dobby won’t be harmed or punished for anything while he is over at Malfoy Manor?”

    “No need to worry Hadrian, Lucius learned his lesson and I promise no one else will do anything to him.”

    “Thank you.” He replied gratefully to which she nodded.

    The duo sat in silence for a while thinking over what they had learned and discussed until Harry’s thoughts turned to his twin sister and something occurred to him.

    “Mum.” He said grabbing her attention instantly.

    “Yes Hadrian?”

    “What about Faye? She needs to be told about this also.”

    Hearing his question reminded her of the things she had learned in her son's mind and she figured since he had broached the subject she might as well take the chance and speak to him about it.

    Don’t worry about Faye for the moment, I have Draco, Cissa, Lucius, and your father out searching for her although I believe that you can provide some insight about who she is and her location can’t you? I saw your feelings for you sister in your memories when I was trying to find your memory of the graveyard, so tell me how do you know who your sister is since as far as I am aware you don’t know anyone by the name of Faye.”

    Harry’s eyes widened when his mother told him she was aware of his incestious feelings towards his twin sister but pushed forward and answered her question regardless.

    “You remember on the inheritance test it said my twin sister’s name was Faye (Hermione) Rowena Riddle?”

    “Yes I do, what does that have to do with it?”

    “I’m getting there. Now then you are correct I didn’t know anyone by the name of Faye; however, I DO know someone by the name of Hermione. She is my best friend and is in Gryffindor like I am. I Realised when I saw the name in parenthesis that Hermione must be my twin sister. That means that Draco already knew who Faye was but didn’t realise it and the same with everyone else, it didn’t help that she was given to a muggle family immediately unlike me who was given to a magical family first.”

    Bellatrix stopped all motion completely. If Hadrian’s were indeed true. and she had no reason to believe they weren’t, then that would explain why they had never been able to find her. shaking her head as if to rid herself of any confusion she looked at her son and began speaking.

    “Hadrian I will leave it up to you to inform you sister about everything. Assuming that is okay with you.”

    “That’s fine with me….Mum about my feelings for Faye…” Harry said and trailed off as a blush crept onto his cheeks at the thought of his sister.

    “It’s fine Hadrian,” Bellatrix began so she could reassure her son, “I’m not mad and I guarantee that your father won’t be either. While it is a surprise to know that you have those kind of feelings for your sister it’s not entirely unexpected either not counting your treatment growing up. I will be honest with you Hadrian the Black and Gaunt family practiced incest to keep out magical abilities strong although the Gaunts practiced it to a far greater extent than the blacks did. I just want you to know that I will support your love for your sister and that I see no problems with you trying to develop that type of relationship with her.”

    Harry had an expression of relief on his face once his mother finished speaking. “Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that you support me in trying to pursue her anyway.”

    “IT’s no problem at all Hadrian, I love both you and Faye so very much. All I want is for the both of you to be happy and if the two of you find it in each other I won’t stop either of you and neither will your father.” Bellatrix told him until lapsing into a comfortable silence for several minutes as they embraced each other in a deep hug. Eventually though the two of them broke apart. “Hadrian it’s time for us head back, as much as I don’t want us to part ways we don’t have a choice for now. When I return to the others I will inform them of what you told me and we will proceed from there, I also suggest that you mail Draco as he wishes to apologize to you about his behavior towards you over the past few years and he sincerely hopes that the two of you can become friends. He wanted to do so at Hogwarts but the presence of a certain Weasel made that impossible.”

    Harry frowned at the mention of Owling Draco, don’t get him wrong he didn’t have any problem with Draco and didn’t mind sending him a letter. The problem lied with the fact that he had tried Owling people already this Summer and he had never gotten a response to any of his letters.

    “I haven’t gotten a letter from anyone so far this summer either as a response to previous letters that I have sent or for anything else such as Hogwarts.”

    “Dumbledore must have set up a charm to prevent your Owls from reaching their intended destination, I recommend sending Dobby to deliver them then but you will have to be careful as you don’t want him to get caught.

    Harry nodded his head and stood from the bed along with his mother. Once the two of them were standing Bellatrix apparated them to an alley not to far away from the bus stop that he had used to get into Muggle London so that he could walk back to the Dursleys without raising suspicion from any order members that may be watching him. Bellatrix then left him in the alley, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead, as she apparated back to Malfoy Manor he assumed.

    He then spent the next few minutes walking back to the Dursleys and taking in glimpses of the place that he had grown up. Finally though he had arrived at the Dursleys so instantly made his way inside and up to his room where he grabbed a quill and bottle of ink and began to ink out a letter to Draco like his mother suggested.

 

_  Dear Draco, _

 

_     Hello Draco, or should I say cousin? I recently had the chance to talk to my mother and she mentioned that you wanted to apologise to me and try and repair the relationship between us that never had the chance to begin because of a certain weasel. Don’t worry I don’t blame you for anything and thinking back to all of our past encounters I realise that it was never really your fault. I eagerly await your response and the chance to learn more about you and our family and await your response _

 

_     Sincerely your cousin Hadrian Riddle _

 

    Harry nodded at his letter before quickly drying the ink and rolling up the letter. He was just about to call Dobby when thoughts of his sister once more permeated his mind, and with a grin at finally having a way to contact the girl he loved more than anything else on this planet, he grabbed a second piece of parchment and began to ink out another letter.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_     Hello Hermione, i hope that you are doing well. I recently had the chance and went to Muggle London to buy some new clothes for myself since Dudley’s cast offs were horrifically destroyed. I dare say that you will enjoy them far more than I do and I hope it makes you happy to know that I have already started working on our school work. now that that’s out of the way I have to say that I feel really hurt, I’ve sent you multiple letters and haven’t received a response to any of them. Please know though that I don’t hold it against you it just hurts a little is all. Now I feel like if I don’t say this next part I will either burst or never be able to build up the courage to tell you. I love you Hermione, have since you went with me to save Sirius last year. I know this may shock you but I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. I eagerly await your response. _

 

_     Love, Harry _

 

    “Dobby.” Harry called after drying the ink of this letter and rolling it up and tying it off.

    “You called Dobby Master Hadrian Sir?”

    “Yes I want you to take these letters to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The bound letter is for Hermione while the unbound letter is for Draco. I want you to wait and stay for a response before leaving either of them.”

    “Of course Master Hadrian Sir, Dobby will dos his best!” Dobby shouted in response before popping away.

    Harry simply smirked to himself at the energetic House-Elf’s response before walking over to his trunk and opening the top. He then pulled out his books for next year and began on the work for the next school year, after all he didn’t wish to disappoint his sister by being proven a liar did he.


	4. A small reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets an invitation to Malfoy Manor to spend time with his family but an unwanted person appears after dinner leading to a all out duel between father and son, what will befall our fallen prince next?

 

\-----Malfoy Manor: After Bellatrix apparates-----

 

    Bellatrix appeared within the center of the Malfoy Manor living room with a resounding crack alerting anyone in the nearby vicinity to her presence. She then made her way over to a nearby chair in which she slumped into as the emotional rollercoaster that was the past few hours finally registered to her before building up a large amount of magic and releasing it in a burst alerting anyone else on the grounds to her presence. After waiting in the room for a good three to four minutes she heard the clacking of heels on wood and was soon greeted with the sight of her youngest sister, Narcissa Malfoy, who also happened to be the person she wanted to see the most at that moment.

    “Narcissa I’m glad that you made it here first, there is a great deal that I need to tell you before I inform the others of what happened while I was with Hadrian.” Bellatrix told her sister as she pulled herself upright in her chair and motion for her to take the chair across from her.

    Narcissa acquiesced to her sisters gesture and demurely took the seat, crossing her legs as well since she figured it would be a long conversation and she may as well get comfortable, before continuing the conversation. “I would imagine so dear sister of mine, I hope everything went well?” She said in a questioning tone as she cocked her head to the side a fraction and raised her eyebrow to indicate her curiosity.

    “Everything went far better than expected,” Bellatrix replied before beginning to growl as she relayed the next piece of information, “but there were several problems that were brought to light also.”

    “Why don’t you start at the beginning of your story then so that I can fully understand the situation.”

    Bellatrix simply nodded her head then began her narrative. “As you know I left fairly early this morning so that I could track down Hadrian, I followed him into Muggle London…” She explained everything to Narcissa, starting with watching him go clothes shopping then moving onto following him down the street before he called out her presence in the alley way due to him somehow being aware of her presence. Next came her offer of lunch at a nearby cafe in which she mentioned how horribly malnourished he was going off of the fact that he ate his food like he expected someone to come and steal it from him at any second, most likely because of the muggle filth that he was forced to live with, and would most likely need nutrition potions and food sent to him. After that came her explanation of their views on muggles as well as his visit to Gringotts before finishing with his return from the bank with his inheritance test, taking the Magika Apperio test, and her returning him to the Dursley’s, even if she didn’t want to.

    “I have his inheritance test and Magika Apperio test with me, actually I don’t think he even noticed that I took them with me which is fairly odd since he was somehow able to detect me in the alley way earlier. However I want to wait for everyone to arrive before I reveal what is on them.” Bellatrix told her youngest sister before jumping slightly when a hand touched her shoulder.

    Looking over her shoulder she was met with the sight of your other sister and the middle sibling of the black sisters, Andromeda Tonks, nodding her head at her encouragingly. She raised her eyebrow, but inwardly appreciated the simple gesture that her sister gave her, and asked the one question on her mind. “Andy? When did you get in here?”

    Andromeda looked at her sister in amusement as she spoke. “Did I ever tell you that you should have been in Ravenclaw with how inquisitive you are?”

    Bellatrix guffawed at Andromeda and the other two black sisters could no longer withhold their snickering and began to openly laugh at their older sister.

    She continued to guffaw for a few more moments before she harrumphed. “Bloody prats.” She mumbled before breaking out into laughter with them at her own misfortune. As the laughter died down she smiled wickedly as a thought crossed her mind. “How many times did I have to tell you to stop playing with your pet snake?”

    Narcissa laughed uproariously as her older sister turned a violent shade of red, whether due to embarrassment or rage was unclear and soon after Bellatrix joined her once more.

    Still blushing a deep shade of red Andromeda managed a small smirk as she stared at her two sisters. “Touche Bella, touche.” 

    The laughter slowly died down and the three sisters lapsed into an amiable silence for several minutes until Andromeda brought them back on topic.

    “Weren’t we all prats at one point or another?” She asked rhetorically before continuing on in a serious voice. “But to answer your question I walked in at about the time you started your story so I just decided to hang back and listen instead of distracting you with my presence.”

    Bellatrix didn’t say anything and merely motioned for her second sister to join them in waiting, although it was easy to tell that she was grateful that her sister didn’t interrupt the story. Andromeda then walked over to a chair to Narcissa’s right and took a seat. The three of them then began to wait as they shared idle conversation to pass the time.

    The trio of sisters sat there for another ten minutes before anyone else arrived. As they shared idle conversation the front door opened revealing the form of one Draco Malfoy, walking in a calm measured gait, at the front of a group of four. After Draco came Alounna Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius oldest child and Draco’s older sister by five years, carrying little Traendithas Tonks, the youngest child and only son of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Lastly came Nymphadora Tonks, the eldest child and sole daughter of Ted and Andromeda, making up the rear of the group. Upon seeing the group enter the room Bellatrix rose from her seat and proceeded to give each new arrival a firm hug before retaking her seat.

    “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you here Nymphadora, Alounna?” She questioned her nieces.

    “Glad to see you too Aunt Bellatrix, Madam Bones gave me this week and the majority of next week off since I have been working incredibly hard over the past few weeks. As for being here specifically Mom said that she was coming over here with Trae and I happened to remember that Draco has been wanting to go flying together since we haven’t had the chance in quite some time. We were flying around the Quidditch pitch when we felt your magical pulse, so here I am! Also don’t call me Nymphadora, call me Nym or Tonks!” Nymphadora told her aunt with a small smirk as she repressed her laughter.

    “I always spend summer at home with the family Aunt Bella, the only reason I wasn’t here at the beginning of summer was because of an incident at work, being the only potions master for Durmstrang is a rather annoying job.” Alounna supplied for her aunt with a lazy smirk.

    Bellatrix shook her head at her nieces explanations, but accepted them nonetheless, a small smirk on her face the entire time. The now group of seven then broke into casual conversation discussing what they had been up to over this past year. Another fifteen minutes passed before Lucius Malfoy walked in from the hallway leading to his private study and the Malfoy Family Library followed closely by his brother-in-law, Ted Tonks.

    “Hello everyone sorry to keep you waiting, I hope we haven’t missed anything too terribly important.” Lucius told everyone as he and Ted went to stand beside their wives.

“Hello Lucius, Ted.” Bellatrix greeted with a slight dip of her head. “There is no need to worry about having missed anything as I was holding off on revealing anything until everyone had arrived.”

    “Understandable,” Lucius responded as he nodded his head in understanding, “Speaking of, where is Tom at? I figured he would have gotten here long before Ted and I did.”

    Bellatrix was about to respond before the fireplace flashed green and a body passed through the flames into the living area and walked over to stand beside Bellatrix.

    “Don’t worry about me Lucius, I’m here now. Bella why don’t you go ahead and begin.” Tom told them.

    Nodding her head Bellatrix summoned the inheritance and Magika Apperio tests with a wave of her wand and placed them down on a table that Narcissa transfigured in the center of the group.

    “As most of you may know Hadrian and Tom duelled in the graveyard where Tom’s muggle father was buried, and that during the duel he placed a tracking spell on Hadrian.” She began and received nods of confirmation indicating that everyone was indeed aware of this. “Earlier today I used the tracking charm to trace Hadrian and follow him. When I found him he was doing some shopping in muggle London for clothes, jewelry, and other personal items. After he had finished all of his shopping he began moving down the street with me following him from behind and at a distance so that he wouldn’t notice me. As he walked down the street he suddenly turned down a side alley and I followed him down the same alley to try and find out why he had went down that way. Imagine my surprise when he has his wand out and aimed down the alley in my general direction and orders that whoever is following him to identify themselves.”

    “Wait a second Bella, you’re saying this like he knew that you were following him the entire time!” Lucius interrupted with an incredulous look on his face at the thought.

    Bellatrix’s head throbbed as a tick mark appeared above her head before she responded. “That’s exactly what I am saying Lucius, somehow he knew that I was following him even if he didn’t know my exact identity at the time, now can I finish my story without being interrupted?”

    Lucius seemed somewhat abashed by her question but nodded for her continuation none the less.

    “Now that I may continue,” Bellatrix said as she directed her glare around the room causing everyone but Trae (Traendithas) to raise their hands in surrender, “I talked with Hadrian in the alley for a little while before offering to take him to lunch when we heard his stomach growl. After we made it to a nearby cafe and had our drinks we continued our conversation one topic of which, you may be interested to know, was our view on muggles and muggleborn. During our conversation the food arrived so I took the offered chance to analyze him. He ate with a speed that belied what he went through with those muggles he is forced to live with, those damned muggles starved him all of his life. I daresay that if I had asked him to remove his shirt I would probably see his ribs!”

    Everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at this piece of information and Tom wrapped his arms around his angered wife's shoulders to help her calm down even as his eyes glowed a deep ominous red color that reminded those that saw it of blood.

    “Trae why don’t you head to the kitchen or to one of the entertainment rooms for a little while. This is probably really boring to you so we don’t want you to get bored.” Andromeda told her son with a kind smile while she suppressed the rage that was burning inside of her at hearing about what may have been forced onto her nephew.

    “Ok Mommy!” Trae said before running into the hallway leading to the rest of the manor.

    Bellatrix merely nodded her head in appreciation as she didn’t want Trae to hear the rest of the conversation both because he was to young to understand any to preserve what innocence he had.

    “Don’t worry Bella I will begin brewing some nutrition potions and we can send him some food to counteract what those muggle have done to him.” Narcissa told her sister after seeing the brief exchange between her and Andromeda.

    “Thank you Cissa, that means a lot.” She told Narcissa before continuing. “ After we finished eating and Hadrian ordered another sandwich we continued our conversation upon which I mentioned his need for an inheritance test and the Potter’s possible relation to Godric Gryffindor to cement his determination to take the test. Hadrian also informed me that he gave his key to Molly Weasley and I recommended he retrieve all of the Potter’s Vault Records for the past 20 years or so. Afterwards we left for the Leaky Cauldron where I rented a room and he went to Gringotts, I waited for a good hour or so before he finally returned with the inheritance test and Potter Vault Records. We discussed the results of his inheritance test after looking it over together and then I had him take the Magika Apperio potion. There were some other things but they are largely unimportant.”

    “I believe that’s a good rundown of events bella and I’m sure everyone else agrees, I say you go on and open his inheritance test first so we can discuss that then we will move on to his Magika Apperio test.” Tom told his wife as the others nodded in agreement.

    Bellatrix nodded then pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the inheritance test getting it to unroll on the table for everyone to observe.

    “As everyone can see, everything on the inheritance test is as it should be with two exceptions, those exceptions being Faye’s name and the line describing magical heirs.”

    “Hermione? Why is that name in parenthesis?” Draco questioned as he cupped his chin in thought as his mind conjured an image of the bushy haired Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

    “Well since you asked let’s tackle that obstacle first. As it happens to be Draco you already know and have met Faye, you just didn’t realise it at the time since she doesn’t resemble any of us.”

    Draco’s eyes widened as he responded. “How could I have met her? I’ve never met anyone that goes by the name Faye.”

    “That’s because she doesn’t go by that name as she doesn’t know what her true name is. You asked about the name in parenthesis and that is what it is for, it tells us the name that she is called. Faye wasn’t raised in the magical world and that is why we couldn’t find her, she was raised in the muggle world instead. And according to Hadrian the only person that either of you know that goes by the name Hermione is…”

    “Is Hadrian’s best friend, Hermione Granger!” Draco exclaimed in shock.

    “Got it in one Draco, that’s exactly it. Hadrian’s twin sister is ironically his best friend and believe it or not Hadrian is the one that figured all of this out as I was just as stumped as you were.

    Before anyone could respond to the revelation a loud popping sound was heard as Dobby appeared in the room holding two letters, one bound with string while the other was held closed by Dobby’s hand. Dobby looked around the room and flinched upon seeing the amount of people in the room one of which was his former master but continued on with his given job.

    “Sir Dracon sir, I haves a letter for yous from the great Master Hadrian Riddle sir, he instructed that Is is to stay and await your response before leaving.”

    Those in the room were stunned by Hadrian's swift acceptance of his family but they chalked it up to his abuse at the Dursleys hands something which still angered them beyond measure. Dracon noticing his mother and aunt nodding towards him answered Dobby.

    “Of course Dobby, follow me up to my room and I rill ink out a response. I also noticed that you have a second letter with you, may I inquire as to who it is destined for?”

    Dobby was hesitant for a moment but answered the question.

    “The second letter bes for the Master Hadrian Riddle’s friend miss Granger's.”

    Draco and the others weren’t surprised by this fact and continued on as if the question had never been asked.

    “Of course, if you would please follow me Dobby you can be on your way soon.” With that said Draco made his way down the hallway to his room with Dobby following close at his heels.

    “I wasn’t expecting a letter from Hadrian so soon but we need to get back on track.” Bellatrix said as she used her want to unroll the Magika Apperio test.

    Everyone that was left began to examine the test and within moments their eyes widened in surprise and outrage.

    “Is this true? Has he really inherited….that? And what about the soul magic, it was believed to be forever lost after the death of Ignotus Peverell.” Narcissa asked quietly as to not ruin the mood that had befallen those present.

    “Yes Cissa it’s true, the Magika Apperio can’t lie,” Bellatrix then turned her attention to everyone else, “Hadrian has not only inherited the Black legacy to the fullest extent possible but also the Peverell and Slytherin legacies too. I am also willing to bet that Faye’s test will have the same results.”

    Tom closed his eyes in contemplation for a few moments before reopening them in a narrowed gaze. “I see, we will have to make sure that we nurture his abilities, especially his Necromancy and soul magic. This will also allow us to form stronger bonds with Hadiran. Now then I am more concerned about his core block and the other potions in his system. Once Hadrian is capable of staying for multiple days I can remove the core block also freeing his abilities, but he must trust me not to do something and force me out of his head sadly there is nothing I can do about the potions either.”

    “There is no need for you to worry about the potions Tom. Cissa, Hadrian, and I will take care of that.”

    “Then with this matter taken care of I suggest we return to our previous engagements, there is still much that needs to be done. Once we finish with the preparations we can begin working on getting Hadrian back home.”

    Everyone remaining nodded in agreement and began to file out one after another until only Bellatrix and Tom were left in the room.

    “Don’t worry Bella we will get them both back soon, I promise.”

    “I know Tom, I know.”

    And with that the last two occupants of the room left to continue preparing for the upcoming war and their son’s arrival.

 

\-----With Draco-----

 

    Draco had just reached his room as his thoughts began to wander. He had read Hadrian's letter during the walk back to his room and he was happy that his cousin was willing to forgive him even after all of the things he had done and said to both him and his sister. Draco snapped himself out of his thoughts and realised that he was sitting at his desk with quill in hand hovering just above the vial of ink off to his right side. Seeing that he was ready and with his latest thoughts in mind he began to write his letter.

 

    Dear Hadrian,

 

    First let me say there are no words that can express my gratitude when I saw your words of forgiveness. Now then please let me re-introduce myself, my name is Draconis (Draco) Lucius Malfoy and I am the eldest son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black). I eagerly await your response and our next personal meeting.

 

    Sincerely, your cousin (and hopefully friend) Draco Malfoy.

 

    P.S. Please tell Faye that I am sorry and wish to apologise to her in person once she is informed of everything.

 

    Draco read his letter over several times before nodding in acceptance and using a quick drying spell before rolling it up and handing the letter to Dobby. Dobby grabbed the letter and then disappeared with a resounding pop leaving Dracon to lean back in his chair as he thought over what Hadrian’s Magika Apperio test might have revealed. He shrugged his shoulders as he figured he could just ask either of his parents or his sister at a later time.

 

\-----With Faye-----

 

    Faye sat in her room that she shared with Ginny at Grimmauld place, she had been here since the beginning of summer break and at this point she was ready to start knocking heads around. At first she hadn’t thought it would be that bad sharing a room with Ginny, but after a few days she discovered just how bad it actually was and would gladly curse the other Weasleys for not telling her about this. Ginny was an even messier person than Ron was, something that she had never thought possible! Within a couple of days Ginny had turned their shared room into a pig stye with clothes strewn about all over the place, and to make it worse Ginny just wouldn’t shut her damned mouth about being the future Mrs. Potter. Faye snorted at the mere thought, Harry would never go after a fangirl and Ginny was the fangirl to end all fangirls, plus if she had anything to say about it no one else but her would ever Grab Harry’s attention. Harry was hers and no else’s dammit! So lost was she in her thoughts she missed the audible popping sound that signalled a House-Elfs arrival.

    “Mrs’s. Hermione?” Dobby questioned the distracted girl.

    Faye jerked at the new voice and whipped her head towards its origin to see the diminutive form of Dobby standing before her.

    “Dobby? What are you doing here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

    “Master Harry Potter Sir sent me here withs a letter fors you and asked that I sats until you gaves mes a response.”

    “Mmhmm...may I please have the letter?”

    “Of course, heres yous go!” Dobby exclaimed as he enthusiastically handed over the letter.

    Faye plucked the letter from Dobby’s hand then unbound it and began to read. After she finished the letter she went back and re-read it a couple more times just to make sure she wasn’t imagining anything. Once she finished it for the last time she felt her cheeks flush as a myriad of different emotions began to run rampant throughout her mind. On one hand she was happy that Harry had found a way to contact her, she had tried writing a letter to him on multiple occasions to inform him about what had happened, but every time they had been returned to her unopened. Another emotion that she felt was sadness. It saddened her that Harry would feel hurt because she had not sent him any letters over the summer so far, but like she had already thought it wasn’t entirely her fault. Yet another emotion she felt was pride, she had finally gotten Harry to begin taking his work more seriously! And lastly she felt equal amounts elation and embarrassment. Harry had confessed to her! It may have been over a letter, but Harry, the boy she had completely fallen for, had confessed that he loved her! It was with these thoughts and emotions that Faye grabbed her Ink, quill, and parchment then began to write out a response.

    “Dobby.” Faye called out after she finished her letter and waved the parchment in the air to dry the ink.

    “Yes Mrs’s. Hermiones?”

    “Dobby here is my response to Harry, please take it to him immediately. Also please make sure that no one is around first before bringing any more letters from Harry to me, we don’t want you to get caught.”

    “Yes ma’ams Mrs’s Hermione!” He replied with a quick salute before popping away back to Harry’s.

    The moment the diminutive House-Elf left she stood up from ‘her’ desk and walked over to her bed where she flopped down on her back so she could stare up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head and one leg crossed over the other.

    “Maybe this will be tolerable after all.” She mumbled to herself before slipping into a light nap.

 

\-----Back with Hadrian-----

 

    Hadrian now laid on his bed reading his transfiguration textbook as he waited for Dobby to return. Luckily for Hadrian he wouldn’t have to wait much longer as Dobby appeared within his room with a sudden pop to herald his arrival.

    “Master Hadrian Riddle Sir Dobbys has returneds with responses to your letters!” He exclaimed as he enthusiastically handed the letters to Hadrian.

    “Thank you Dobby, I will call for you if I have need of anything else.” He then turned his attention back to the letters as Boddy disappeared with another resounding pop.

    He opened the letter from Draco first and read its contents before opening his sister's letter and reading it, upon finishing the letter he blinked several times before re-reading it to make sure he had indeed read it correctly.

Dear Harry,

 

    It fills me with pride to know that I have finally convinced you to begin taking your studies seriously, now if only I could do the same with Ron. Now onto more serious topics. First let me say that I am deeply sorry about my lack of letters hurting your feelings, I tried to send them to you but every time i did the owl would return to me with the letter unopened and Dumbledore also told us not to send you any letters after we arrived at...oh bloody hell I can’t even tell you where, all I can say is that the place is called headquarters or something like that and that the place is protected Harry, protected like your parents were. But getting back on track. I am glad that you found a way for us to send messages back and forth through DObby, a really ingenious idea actually; however, you need to have him be careful as I am sharing a room with Ginny and we don’t want Dobby getting caught now do we. Since we are on the subject of Dobby he said that and I quote “Master Harry Potter Sir” sent him with the letter, care to explain?

    It was at this part that Hadrian noticed her writing was no longer as neat, almost as if her hand had been trembling as she wrote it but he pushed on determined to finish the letter once more.

    Harry, I...I don’t know what to say to your confession except for one thing. I love you to Harry James Potter, I have since you saved me from the total paralysis caused by the Basilisk back in second year. Now I wish I could continue this letter but I don’t want Dobby getting caught so I will end it here. I eagerly await your response.

 

    Forever yours, Hermione

 

    P.S. I have noticed some strange things at headquarters while I have been here but that can wait to be addressed till we meet face to face again.

 

    P.S.S. If you need anything just let me know.

 

    A large smile now adorned his face. Faye loved him also! but then his smile fell away as a calculative look replaced it. She said that she had tried to send him letters already but Dumbledore had told them not to and the letters returned to her unopened. That confirmed their mother's suspicions and on top of that she wasn’t with her ‘parents’ but with the Weasleys instead and wherever the place was it was protected by the Fidelus charm like the Potters had been. He sighed to himself then grabbed Draco’s letter and stood from his bed to make his way to his desk, once he sat down he laid the two letters off to the side and began penning a letter back.

    ‘I should probably tell them I will send one or two letters a day or as needed.’ He thought to himself as he finished his response to Draco.

 

\-----Hadrian: 2 weeks later-----

(Begin playing I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin)

 

    Hadrian lay on his bed while readings Faye’s 3rd year Ancient Runes textbook and listening to ‘I will not Bow’ by Breaking Benjamin on his mp3 player, he would be playing it over is new stereo set but the Dursleys had returned home. he was almost finished with the book when a loud popping noise in his room caught his attention. Removing one side of his headphones from over his ears Hadrian looked up from his sisters textbook to address his rooms new occupant.

    “Hello Dobby. I trust you have returned with letters from Draco and Hermione?”

    “Yes sirs Master Hadrian Riddle Sir. Dobbys has returned withs two letters for yous, one from sir Draco, and the other from Mrs’s. Hermione.”

    Hadrian nodded his head as he bookmarked his place in the book and closed it before standing from his bed where he then took the letters from Dobby and took a seat at his desk.

    “Thank you Dobby, i will call for you soon. You can rest for now.”

    “Of course Master Hadrian Riddle Sir.” Dobby replied before popping away.

    Hearing Dobby pop away Hadrian sat Draco’s letter on the desk then opened the letter from his sister since he was more eager to hear from her.

 

    Dear Harry,

 

    I hope this letter reaches you well because God knows I’m not, I’m ready to begin hexing Ginny, Molly, and Ron as they’ve been so annoying that past couple of days, Ginny especially with her future Mrs. Potter crap. In happier thoughts I hope my Ancient Runes textbook from 3rd year helped out immensely and that my textbook from last year is helping out also. One final warning though, you need to remind Dobby to be careful when delivering letters to me, Sirius saw him but didn’t say anything about it. He just nodded in my direction before walking off. Remember Harry I love you.

 

    Yours for Eternity, Hermione

 

    Hadrian smiled at his sister's letter. He had no doubt that Ginny, Molly, and Ron were destroying whatever patience and sanity she had left at this very moment. A thought that while saddened him slightly also amused him to no end. With this in mind he grabbed his quill and parchment to begin writing his response.

 

    Dear Hermione

 

    I’m sorry that they are annoying you so terribly and while I wish I could say that it upsets me that you are slowly going insane over there the thought also amuses me to no end, now then remember that if you do decide to hex them make sure that it can’t be traced back to you. Yes your books have been an immense help so far and I am almost finished with the ancient runes book from last year. I also received a letter from Mcgonagall accepting my request to place me in 5th year Ancient Runes with you this next year at hogwarts. I’ll make sure to remind Dobby to be careful. I love you too and stay safe.

 

    Yours for eternity, Harry

 

    Reading his letter to Faye over for any errors he nodded his head once he had determined it was at its best and waved it in the air to dry it before grabbing the letter from Draco so that he could read it next.

 

    Dear Cousin,   
  


    I hope that you are doing well and that those dreaded muggles you are forced to stay with haven’t been of too much problem. I am sorry to say that I must keep this brief so I will get straight to the heart of this letter, Mother would like you to join us for dinner tonight and possibly stay for a few days so that your core block can be removed, Someone will be using the polyjuice potion to replace you for the time period that you are gone, and don’t worry about the dinner it will only be immediate family members. If you are wondering about how I know about your core block your mother kept your Magika Apperio test and let the rest of us see it. Please send Dobby back with your response.

 

    Sincerely, your cousin and friend Draco

 

    Hadrian had a blank expression on his face as he re-read Draco’s letter. After he finished the letter the second time he sat the letter back down on his desk as he leaned back into his chair with a sigh. Apparently his aunt wanted him to come have dinner with the entire family except for Faye. He wanted to go because this was the perfect opportunity to see his mother again and meet the rest of the family, but at the same time he didn’t believe he was ready to meet his father. He thought over the pro’s and con’s of each option before finally making his decision.

    “Dobby”

    “Yes Master Hadrian Riddle Sir?” Dobby replied once he popped back into the room.

    “Who is watching me today?”

    “Dobby believes it is Dung for the next five to six days Master Hadrian Riddle Sir.”

    “ Good. Thank you Dobby, please take this letter to Hermione and inform Draco that I shall be there around 6 for dinner, I will also have everything ready for whoever is to replace me for the next few days.”

    “Of course Master Hadrian Riddle Sir. Dobbys will returns once hes finished his job!” He exclaimed loudly as he disappeared with a pop.

    Hadrian sighed in exasperation, as small smirk on his face at Dobby’s enthusiasm before returning to his bed once more reading his sister’s ancient runes textbook and listening to his music.

    This is how the next several hours passed, as it had only been 1 p.m., with Hadrian reading and listening to music. As 5:30 rolled around he began to gather all of his things together some of them to take with him and some of them for the person that was to take his place with the polyjuice potion. He waited another 20 minutes before Dobby returned with an attractive brown-haired woman. She stood at 5’4 with a petite body and blue eyes. He assumed this woman would be the person taking his place.

    Hello Sir Hadrian, my name is Evilyn Nott, mother of Theodore Nott. Your mother has already informed of everything regarding your unique circumstances so their is nothing for you to worry about. Now then if you don’t mind me being so bold would you please provide me with a strand of your hair so that I may finish the polyjuice potion?”

    Hadrian nodded then plucked a strand of his hair from his head which he then handed over to Mrs. Nott.

    “Mrs. Nott all you need to do is stay in my room and occasionally go out for a walk, Dobby will handle any chores that the Dursleys assign you, also my clothes are in the dresser there.” He told her as he pointed to the dresser that sat against the wall.

    Hadrian only stayed long enough after that to watch her nod and swallow the polyjuice potion to begin the change before he placed his hand on Dobby’s shoulder and they popped away to Malfoy Manor.

 

\-----With Hadrian: Malfoy Manor-----

 

    Hadrian and Dobby appeared in an empty room within Malfoy Manor. He looked around and confirmed that he was indeed where he wanted to be and dropped the glamour on himself revealing all of the changes that he had been undergoing since this past Winter. No longer standing in the room was there a messy, black-haired, startlingly thin teenager. Instead there stood a slightly taller, tamed black-haired, triathlon built teenager with black eyes and more aristocratic features. It was at this point the door opened and Draco entered the room to see his cousin.

    “Hello Hadrian it’s good to see you.” Draco told Hadrian as he approached and gripped his arm to pull his cousin into a one-armed hug.

    “You also Draco, you also.” Hadrian responded as they broke apart.

    “We are glad to have you here with us cousin, please follow me so that I can show you to the dining room. That is where my family is currently waiting.”

    “Thank you cousin, i can assure you that there is no other place on the planet I would rather be than with my family.”

    The duo then walked out of the room and began making their way down the long winding passage of maze like hallways, Draco leading the two of them with Hadrian just a step behind and the entire time Draco was pointing out rooms. The two of them had been walking for around two minutes when they finally exited the maze of halls and entered a large and brightly lit room that held a long dining table in the center and instantly caught the attention of all those present.

    “Hadrian please allow me to introduce you to everyone, the woman with the long blonde hair and sitting next to my father is my mother Narcissa Malfoy.” Draco told him as he inclined his head towards his mother.

    “Please Hadrian call me Aunt Cissa, also I am the person who has been making the potions for you to take.”

    Hadrian merely nodded his head in acceptance and turned back towards Draco.

    “The other female to my mothers left with the mid-length platinum blonde hair is my older sister Alounna Malfoy.”

    “Hello Hadrian, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” She told him with a small smirk

    “Hello and pleased to see you also, I take it that you meet me as a baby.”

    “Indeed I did, but enough of that for now, my brother still has someone to introduce. if you wish to talk come find me in my room later and I will tell you everything you may want to know.”

    “I’ll make sure to do so, please continue Draco.”

    “Yes then, As you know already the man to my mother's right is my father Lucius Malfoy.”

    “Please call me Uncle Lucius or if you don’t think you are ready for that Lucius will suffice.” Lucius told Hadrian with a gentle smile earning a surprised look and nod from the black haired boy.

    “Now there are still some more people that we are waiting on so we will just have to wait a little longer before dinner starts. Also i informed them that you may be uncomfortable around Uncle Tom so he may or may not have dinner with us, only time will tell.”

    “Thank you Draco, that means a lot to me.”

    “No problem Hadrian, now then I believe Aunt Bellatrix should be here right about…”

    “HADRIAN! A loud voice screamed as it hurdled towards his position.

    “Now.” Draco finished as Hadrian rapidly spun in place to face the voice of his mother before she plowed into him so she could wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

    “Hey mum, I’m home.” He quietly whispered into her ear.

    “I love you Hadrian.” She replied back just as quietly.

    “Me too mum, me too.”

    The mother-son couple help onto each other for a few more seconds before releasing each other to sit at the table along with the members of their family that was currently present.

    “Well there are still a few more people that we are waiting for so why don’t you tell us what you have been up to recently.”

    “That will have to wait till after dinner dear sister as there are some of us that would really like to eat.”

    Everyone turned towards the hallway to see who spoke and were greeted by the sight of the Tonks family plus, to the surprise of Hadrian, Remus and Sirius causing Hadrian’s eyes to widen.

    “T...Tonks, Sirius, Remus what are you guys doing here?”

    Sirius smirked as he and Remus took seats at the end of the table while the Tonks family occupied the remaining seat on the right hand side.

    “Heya pup, glad to see that you're doing well, also thanks for sending Faye as many letters as you have been otherwise I fear should would have begun hexing every Weasley she could get her hands on, not that she might not start doing that regardless.”

    “Uh you’re welcome I guess, but you still didn’t answer my question. Why are the three of you here?”

   Before anyone could answer his question Remus spoke up.

    “Hadrian we are all here for you, all of us are part of the family in some way or another now then I believe we should have Dora here introduce everyone else that you are unfamiliar with, Dora if you would.”

    “Sure. Well before I begin my introductions let me say first that it’s good to see you again Harry or should I say Hadrian, maybe cousin?”

    Hadrian smirked at his cousin and motioned for her to continue.

    Dora smirked back and continued into her introductions. “Well the Older female of my family is my mother and your Aunt, Andromeda Tonks, the man to her right is my father and your Uncle, Ted Tonks, and lastly is my baby brother Traendithas (Trae) Tonks.”

    Hadrian nodded his head along with each introduction offering a brief greeting to each of them in turn as they were introduced. Just as Dora finished the introductions the House-Elf's entered the room carrying large dishes of food containing several different fishes, shellfish, meats, grains, vegetables, and fruits. Once all of the food was on the table the large family began to fill their plates with the large assortment of foods and dinner began. The family ate and talked during their dinner as the food slowly disappeared over the course of the next forty-five minutes. It was as the family were having a casual conversation over dessert while still sitting at the table that conversation turned to Faye.

    “So Sirius what did you mean earlier when you said it was thanks to me sending her letters she hasn’t begun hexing any of the Weasleys? Also While I am thinking about it what is Headquarters? Faye mentioned it in her latest letter to me but wasn’t able to say much about it.”

    Sirius sighed as he seemed to deflate for a moment before sitting up straight and his eyes becoming cold as steel denoting his serious demeanour. “Just to give everyone an idea of just how bad it is let me explain some things. As I’m sure she told you she isn’t with her juggle parents but instead at a place called headquarters. This place is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix which is the name of the Order the Dumbledore created in the last War to counter his death Eaters and as of recently has had the Weasleys living there also. Faye was paired into a room with Ginny and that has proved to have been a complete disaster as Ginny as far messier than Ron, believe it or not, and the only thing she talks about is how she will become the next Mrs. Potter. To make matters worse Molly has taken it upon herself to micromanage everything going on at Headquarters. As it is if it gets any worse Faye will begin hexing every Weasley she can get her hands on.”

    “So it’s pretty much Faye’s own little slice of Hell amongst the Order of Chicken Shite.” Draco responded causing his mother to choke on her drink before glaring at him while the others at the table chuckled.

    “More or less, but this has also presented us with an opportunity. In order to keep the peace at headquarters I was forced to provide her with her own room something I was going to do anyway, so I gave her my old room at headquarters and access to the Black Family Library.” This proclamation caused the three black sisters eyes to widen once they realised the location of the Headquarters.

    “You mean the Headquarters is Grimmauld Place!” Narcissa shouted as she forced her way to her feet throwing her seat backwards shocking all those not expecting the reaction.

    “Grimmauld Place? What’s that?” Hadrian questioned in bewilderment.

    “Grimmauld Place, Also known as the Black family ancestral home or at least the only one we allow the wizarding world to know about that is. And yes Cissa it is the location of Headquarters, now then returning to what I was saying, since I was forced to give Faye a room to herself Hadrian will have the opportunity to take her to Gringotts and have her take an inheritance test which will allow us to bring her into the fold completely, assuming you are willing Hadrian.” Sirius told them as he locked his gaze on his Godson.

    The question was a no brainer for Hadrian and he responded without even a moment's hesitation.

    “Of course I will, I want this family whole again and the only way to do so is to get Faye back, but how will I convince her to take an inheritance test, she would have no reason to take one other than my recommendation, and how would she even be able to get away from Headquarters long enough to do so regardless? Own room or not it would still take some time for us to get the test taken care of, time that Mrs. Weasley would never give Faye to herself.”

    Sirius flinched minutely at his Godson’s question but it was still enough that those practiced enough still noticed it. “ You have me to think for that also as I said earlier I had to give her my old room as well as access to the Family Library, by the way what better person to replace a book work than another book worm? We can polyjuice Remus long enough to replace her when the time comes.”

    Hadrian completely missed his mother's and aunt's minute gasps when they realised what it was Sirius was implying when he said that he had to give her access to the FAMILY LIBRARY.

    “I understand that Sirius but how does that make my job easier?”

    “Because Hadrian the Black Family Library is protected by an elaborate series of blood wards. This means only those of Black blood can enter the Library. Faye knew this however what she didn’t know at the time is that Blood wards are unchangeable, so I told her that I adjusted the wards to allow her into the Library. It’s only a matter of time until she discovers that isn’t possible.”

    This information caused Hadrian’s eyes to widen as the sheer magnitude of the opportunity settled into his mind, because of the Weasley’s and Dumbledore's blunder they could potentially make their family whole again for the first time in fourteen almost fifteen years.

    “Ok then I see exactly how this works to my advantage, so don’t worry about anything I will deal with it personally. But enough with this for now we should be having fun since the family is finally coming back together.”

    Hadrian’s words got a positive reaction from everyone in the room and they spent the next couple of hours celebrating the slow but steady reunion of the Black family. Eventually though all good things must come to an end and this celebration was no exception. It started with Sirius and Remus heading back to Headquarters but not before promising to keep in touch Hadrian through his sister until they could meet again, then came the Tonks who had to return to their home but promised they would be back tomorrow. This left the Riddles and Malfoys to drift into the large living area as the House-Elf’s cleared the dining room.

    “Hadrian.” Draco called as he took a seat at a small table only big enough for two people and motioned for his cousin to join him.

    “Yes Draco.” Hadrian answered as he took the proffered seat which caused a wizarding chess set to appear between the two at sensing the magic of two potential players.

    “Would you care to play a game of wizarding chess? It’s fine if you don’t but it would definitely help you with your strategic thinking if you do.”

    Hadrian smirked at his cousin seeing right through his subtle manipulation.

    “I see right through your manipulation cousin and it won’t work on me; however, a game of chess actually does sound kind of entertaining at the moment so I will humor you with a game.”

    Draco returned Hadrian's smirk and shortly after their game of wits and manipulation began with the two of them focusing intently on their board as they traded pieces that they noticed the presence of a new magical signature in the mansion. The two of them were so entrenched in their game as they traded pieces back and forth that they completely missed the presence entering the room until it spoke.

    “Hello son.”

 

\-----With Bellatrix: Just Before-----

 

    Bellatrix held back as her family made their way into the nearby living room. She was immensely happy that Hadrian seemed to readily accept the integration back into their family, but she was also incredibly worried about how he would react to finally meeting his father when it was time. It was at that point another presence entered the dinning room from the direction of the apparation room. The new presence, seeing that Bellatrix was alone in the room with it, made its way over to her where it wrapped its arms lightly around her waist and began to speak quietly in her ear.

    “Hello my darling Bella, I hope that dinner went well.”

    “Tom,” She said in an almost breathless whisper before regaining a small amount of her composure, “yes everything went well, in fact Hadrian and Sirius have devised a way to return our daughter to us earlier than expected.”

    Tom smiled lightly at that tidbit of information and his smile grew even larger when he felt his lovely wife begin to snuggle herself deeper into his embrace.

    “While that is indeed wondrous news I believe for the moment we should focus on one thing at a time, tell me how is Hadrian settling into the family now that he has returned?”

    “He is settling in quite nicely with the family, especially with his cousins from what I was able to observe; however, I am worried about how he will react upon finally encountering you as father and son. As it stands now his view of you is less than stellar and your actions at the graveyard were less than helpful.” Bellatrix admitted with a sigh as the end as she slumped in her husband's arms.

    “I expected as much, but this is our best chance to remove that damned block from his core.” Tom told Bellatrix before he paused and decided on his next course of action. “Bella do you trust me?”

    “WIth my Heart, Mind, Body, Soul, and Magic. Why?”

    “Because I have thought of a way to proceed but you most definitely will not like it. I will admit here and now that it is very brash of me and that there is a chance I will be harmed in the process but this is the best way I can see with moving forward with our current plans for now, especially if we want to remove that block from his core tonight.”

    Bellatrix hesitated for a couple of moments before responding. “I trust you Tom but please be careful.”

    “Of course.” He replied before making his way to the living room, Bellatrix following closely behind.

    The married couple made their way into the living room and were greeted to with the sight of the entire family watching a chess match between Draco and Hadrian. Bellatrix used this opportunity to take up a spot on the side of the room so that her husband was the only person standing in the door frame, but this action also caught the attention of the onlookers who glanced in their direction briefly and upon seeing Tom standing in the doorway nodded their heads, all of them having a fairly decent idea of what was about to happen but none of them aware of the magnitude of the explosion that was about to be unleashed. Tom seeing that he had his family's support spoke the words that could possibly destroy his family before it could even reform.

    “Hello son.”

 

\-----With Harian: Present Time-----

 

    “Hello son,” those words froze Hadrian instantaneously and allowing for the words to bounce around in his head constantly repeating themselves. The voice that spoke them flashed a large warning sign in his mind and he didn’t have to be a genius to know that it was his father, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., that spoke them. But none of that mattered to Hadrian as the only thing that happened when he heard the voice and kept on hearing it every time it repeated itself in his head was seeing an ever increasing haze of red that began to cloud his vision.

    Draco was shocked at his uncle's audacity but he too quickly came to the conclusion that this was most likely the best way to moving their plans along especially if they wanted Hadrian's core block removed that night. When he looked up at his cousin he was unshocked to see a large snarl splitting his face, but he was unprepared, along with everyone else, for Hadrian to apply so much force to the chess piece that he had been holding in his hand that he completely shattered it sending the pieces flying as well as him shooting to his feet already spinning in a 180 degree turn with wand in hand and spell being cast.

    “Expelliarmus!” Hadrian shouted the moment he had finished his turn and his wand was trained on his father. He watched as his father merely shifted his body to the left to avoid the spell entirely and immediately cast the same spell again. “Expelliarmus!”

    Once more he watched as his father dodged and he began casting even more spells, his rage growing even larger with each spell his father dodged to the point that his magic began to flare out of control.

    “EXPELLIARMUS, BOMBARDA, STUPEFY, BOMBARDA, BOMBARDA, EXPELLIARMUS, REDUCTO!” He screamed in rage as he overpowered each spell more than the last making each one even more dangerous and increasing their speed to the point that his father began casting shielding charms to deflect his last three spells. All this did though was incite adrian’s rage even more causing his vision to go from a brilliant blood red to a black so dark that even Nyx, the Primordial of the Night and Darkness would weep in envy at its majesty. “Fight back you fucking-son-of-a-bitch! SECTUMSEMPRA!”

    Tom’s and everyone else’s eyes widened as Hadrian called out the name of Snape’s favored dark cutting curse, but still Tom retained enough of his wits to erect a powerful ward to protect himself from the spell though it was this event that pushed Hadrian over the edge and into the grasp of temporary insanity, the realm that awaits all necromancers who are unwary of their art.

    “I said,” He began as black flames so dark they appeared to suck in all of the light that was available to them erupted on his wand and up and down the arm that was holding his wand, “fight back you son-of-a-bitch! AVADA KEDAVRA!”

    The emerald green spell erupted from his wand completely encased by the black flames getting everyone to gasp at the spell and forcing Tom to roll to the side just narrowly dodging the spell even as he admired the beauty of the deadly combo of spell and necromantic fire before firing the disarming hex at a now magically exhausted Hadrian. The disarming hex splashed against Hadrian’s chest throwing his wand out of his hand and into the grip of his fathers whose own hand was outstretched.

    Hadrian who had now slumped to his knees from the exhaustion looked up when he heard a thumping sound drawing closer to his position and was meet with the sight of his mother steamrolling toward him.

    “Hadrian Salazar Riddle! Don’t you dare look away from me!” She began as he attempted to look away from her angered gaze. “How dare you attack your father like that and with the killing curse on top of that! I swear…” Bellatrix trailed off when she felt her husband lay a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to face him.

    “Bellatrix It’s ok, he had every right to be angry with me, especially after what happened at the graveyard. Besides that look at him, you’ve scarred him half to death.”

    She turned her head back towards her son and felt her heart break when she saw Hadrian’s body slightly drawn away from her in fear as if he expected her to lash out at him and hit him an any moment now.

    “Hadrian,” she began an noticed his slight flinch, “I’ve told you already and swore on my magic that I would never intentionally harm you in any way. I’m sorry for going off like that but when I heard you call the killing curse I was afraid you would accidentally break our family apart before it even got the chance to get back together. I’ve waited fourteen years to see our family back together Hadrian, I don’t want to see it torn apart again.”

    Hadrian looked down in shame when the full weight of his actions and his mother's words landed on his shoulders. He had almost destroyed his family before it even got the chance to bring itself back together entirely, he almost ripped away the chance for his sister, the woman he loved far more than anything else on this planet, to meet their father face-to-face, and all because he had been angry with him because of what he had done at the graveyard. The mere thought alone made him sick to his stomach. He shakily stood from his knees and wrapped his arms around his mother in a fierce hug.

    “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have let my anger get out of control like I did but when I heard his voice his words just kept repeating themselves in my head making me angrier and angrier each time I heard them to the point all I could see was a large veil of red, and when he just continued to dodge my spells it only made it worse causing the haze to turn into such a dark black color that I can’t even begin to describe its depths and their at the end….” At that point Hadrian shivered just thinking about where his mind had gone for the briefest of moments which had allowed his necromantic flames to run amoc. “I don’t even know where my mind hand gone even for that short amount of time., but I can tell you know that I don’t ever want to go there again. Again I’m sorry for losing my temper like that, it shouldn’t have happened.”

    Bellatrix was about to answer to reassure her son but was beat to it as Tom spoke first causing Hadrian to stiffen slightly at his father’s voice.

    “Hadrian you have every right to be angry at me, especially after the events of the graveyard, but I want you to know that I would never intentionally harm you or Faye. i understand that what happened at the graveyard may have done just that and I will readily admit that my decision was brash, but I also hope that you understand my position. I was incredibly excited to see you again after fourteen years, fourteen lost years that I inadvertently caused.”

    “So you just want me to forgive you? Forgive you for all of the pain that you caused me intended or not?” Hadrian asked incredulously.

    “No I don’t, and to be honest I prefer that you never forgive me for it,” this admission earned wide eyes from everyone as they stared in shock. He didn’t want Hadiran to forgive him for what he did, that thought was enigma to them. They didn’t know what to think until he continued speaking. “What I do want though is for you to understand the position that all of us were in Hadrian. I perfectly understand that you don’t see me as your father even though I wish you did and I can accept this fact. The way I see it this is my way of proving to you that I deserve to be called your father and this is a chance that I refuse to screw up.”

    Hadrian didn’t know how to respond to this. Here was the man who ordered the death of one of his friends, as well as condemning him to fourteen years worth of abuse telling him NOT to forgive him! To make that statement even better that man was his own father! But Tom’s final words rung true to him, he heard the sincerity in his tone so he knew that his father truly wished to make amends with him, it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, it may not even be a year from now, but he did wish to make those amends. With those thoughts in mind Hadrian asked the only thing that he could think of.

    “Then what should I call you?”

    Tom and Bellatrix smiled, if only minutely, at their son and Tom responded to his question after a moment. “Just call me Tom for now, I want to earn the right to be called father.”

    Hadrian nodded his head in acceptance with his father's words and the room lapsed into a comfortable silence as the dark aura that had settled into the room abated. This was how the room stayed for several more minutes until Tom’s voice broke the silence.

    “Well Draco I’m sorry to say that your’s and Hadrian’s game will have to wait for another time...and for a new piece to be ordered for it to replace the one that Hadrian shattered.” At this Hadrian had the grace to look sheepish and place a hand on the back of his neck and smile bashfully as his cheeks glowed a nice rosy red. “For now though I believe that Bellatrix and I should show Hadrian to his room since we still have a little more to discuss amongst us three. It’s been a tiring day overall so I suggest that all of you retire to your rooms soon. Till tomorrow everyone.” Tom told them and with that the family of three made their way the hallway connecting to the living room, Hadrian following a step behind his mother and father as they showed him the way to his room.

    As the riddle family walked down the hallway Hadrian made a mental map of the layout of the Malfoy Manor, marking certain areas in his mind with specific landmarks/items that were within their vicinity. A good three minutes of walking later and the three of them stopped outside of a dark green door with silver gilded serpents along the frame.

    “This is your room Hadrian, the room to its right is Draco’s. The two of you will share a bathroom so we do hope you are fine with that arrangement. The room immediately across from yours is Faye’s for once she has been brought back into the family, and the room to its right is Alounna’s” Bellatrix told Hadrian before motioning for him to open the door to his new room.

    He merely nodded his head then grabbed the handle to his room and opened the door where he then walked inside followed by his parents. The room that he now stood in was large. Three possibly four times larger than his room back in Privet Drive, back in Durzkaban. It was a nice green color with silver lining and trimming. Pictures of Various serpents decorated the walls including pictures of the Basilisk he had killed in his second year throughout various stages of it’s life. Looking towards his bed he was met with the sight of a victorian era four-poster king-sized bed with black-satin-veil to hide the inside which was pulled up to reveal the covers which were a deep burgundy colored sheets. He took a moment to take in the room before taking a seat on the bed at his father's motion. Once he took his seat upon the bed Tom nodded towards Bellatrix and began to speak.

    “Hadrian,” Tom began gaining his son’s complete and undivided attention instantly, “I know that you don’t trust me currently and I don’t blame you, but I am certain that you are aware that this is the best time to remove the core block that Dumbledore placed on you, and before you say anything with how powerful this block is only I or Dumbledore can remove this block and since he is the one that placed it I am effectively your only choice to have remove it.

    “Ok I understand this and I concede that you're most likely correct, but what do you want from me? You wouldn’t have bothered bringing this up unless you needed something from me in exchange.” Hadrian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

    “I see that I can’t trick you that easily Hadrian, that’s good. The best thing for any slytherin besides being able to manipulate others is the ability to see through the manipulation of others. The only way for me to destroy the core block is for me to enter your mind and find the personification of your magical core to destroy whatever is binding it personally. If you need me to I will swear an oath on my magic not to mess with anything else in your mind but this is the ONLY way to destroy the core block and free your magical abilities.”

    “Hadrian wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t trust Tom yet and while he had said earlier that he wanted to prove himself worthy of the title father he wasn’t sure if he was ready to begin the process with him yet. On the other hand though Tom had offered to make an oath on his magic if needed, something Hadrian was sure his father would have an incredibly difficult time living without which did prove his love for his son without a shadow of a doubt. It was this fact that determined his answer but he did have a couple of questions he wanted answers for first.

    “Ok I have my answer, but I have a couple of questions that I want answered first.”

    “Ask away, we will do our best to answer them.”

    “First will I feel anything when you remove the core block, and secondly will there be any side effects to having you remove it.”

    “Normally you would feel a fair amount of pain but you will be in a potion induced sleep so as to remove that problem when your father enters your mind. As for side effects you may begin having bouts of accidental magic again but other than that I am unsure.” Bellatrix answered her son.

    Hadrian nodded his head along with his mother's answers as they seemed perfectly logical to him for the most part and once she finished speaking he gave his own answer.

    “May I have the potion please? I want to go ahead and get this over with, the sooner I am at full power the better for everyone.”

     Bellatrix gave a brief smile before handing the potion over to him while Tom explained what would happen and gave an idea of what they would be doing afterwards.

    “Hadrian this potion, while not as strong as the draught of living death, is still fairly powerful. You will be out for somewhere around twelve hours, but once you do wake up you will be at max power. We will begin your daily training with everyone else at that point also  and we will go back over this in more detail once you wake up.”

    Hadrian nodded then removed the stopped from the potion and had it on his lips when his father called his name once more getting him to turn his gaze towards him once more.

    “Hadrian, I just want to let you know that I am incredibly proud of you as is your mother, especially of the man you have become.”

    He smiled a small amount before downing the sleeping potion in one go and laid himself back upon the bed. Within seconds he was dead to the world as the realm of morpheus aided by the effects of the potion claimed his consciousness.

    Tom, seeing that Hadrian was asleep placed his hands upon the sides of his son's face. “Let’s get this over with.” He said before willing himself into his son’s mind.

 

\-----End of Chapter-----


End file.
